Mikans & Stolen Hearts
by Eileithyia-ya
Summary: This is a one-shot dump for all the LawNa stuff I need to empty my brain of, it is usually very, very, very M rated stuff ... Ch16: Creation. Rated K - Written for Tumblr's LawNa week.
1. A Beautiful Morning

**Hi! So yea, I wrote this because I was craving some LawNa fluff ... not too long after telling someone that I enjoy LuNa fluff more! **

**Still, it is true, I'm not usually a fan of LawNa fluff, because I think it takes Law a bit OOC from what we've seen of him so far. Saying that, I couldn't resist writing this anyway. **

**Of course, I do believe he does have a soft side, he's a Tsundere afterall!**

**I hope people enjoy this :) Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks**

* * *

**_A Beautiful Morning_**

Nami was awoken by the most warm and delicate kisses being placed on her lips.

Too tired to open her eyes, she groaned softly, and returned the affections of the man waking her. She could feel his mouth curl into a smile when she did.

"Mmm, it feels good to kiss you awake." Law whispered as she stretched beside him, smiling, still refusing to open her eyes.

"Is it time to get up?" Nami asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled herself closer.

"It's just before dawn. You're crew will be up soon." He softly spoke, brushing her hair behind her ear, and tenderly rubbing his nose against hers.

Her lids were heavy with lack of sleep, but Nami finally opened her eyes then. She was greeted by a confusingly warm smile that adored Law's face, his eyes searching her own, before he leant in to kiss her again.

He rested his forehead against hers. His eyebrows slowly knitted together, and he squeezed his eyes shut in a pained expression. "Come with me." He pleaded before half burying his face in the pillow.

"I can't." she sighed. Nami could see his expression screw up further. It made her chest ache, thinking that she won't get to hold him like this again for a while.

"I know, but I had to ask." he finally spoke, swallowing hard seconds later.

He took a deep breath and pulled her closer to him, like he was trying to solidify this moment with her in his memory. She was too. Trying to etch into her mind how peaceful and at ease she felt in his arms, and where they rested on her body. How their bodies moulded together in their embrace. Hopefully, she would be able to remember well enough for when she missed him.

"Can I ask you something?" She tentatively inquired, as she forced him to lie on his back. Nami shuffled down the bed a little so she could snuggle into her favourite place against him. Her shoulder under his arm pit, limbs sprawled across his body, with her head on his chest.

"Of course" Law replied. The furrow in his brow was still present.

"Where is that sadistic man who used to steal people's hearts?" Nami asked with a loving smile on her face, as she looked up to the very man she was referring to.

"He's still in here. I just feel less inclined to take other people's hearts since I had my own stolen." He kissed her forehead, letting her know he was referring to her, then forced her back against his chest.

Nami almost fell back to sleep until Law yawned.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked him.

"I didn't sleep." he replied, as his left hand trailed her body. Over her rib cage, lightly brushing the swell of her breast. Then down the curve of her waist, and up over her hip. His fingers glided across her bum, admiring its shape, before giving an appreciative squeeze and continuing up her back, to start again.

"Why would I sleep when I have you in my bed?" He tilted her chin with the knuckles of his right hand, and began to kiss her passionately then. The taste of his stale morning breath didn't bother her, she wanted his affection while she could still get it.

"Promise me something?" he asked as he pulled away. His facial expression and tone of voice were serious.

"What?" Nami asked, quite worried.

"Promise you won't kill me." he began laughing while he created his room around them. Law grabbed a mirror from the bathroom and handed it to her.

"How am I meant to hide that?" Nami screamed in complete devastation as she saw the humongous purple bruise on her neck.

"You're not!" he informed her, before smothering her lips with his.

"I'd better get up." Nami tried to excuse her self, still grinding her teeth.

"We've still got ... " Law started between the kisses he was planting on her lips "enough time."

"Enough time for what? I need to hide this, and I want a bath!" Nami informed him, pushing his back flat against the mattress, but then climbing on top of him.

He raised his eyesbrows at her, and smirked as his right hand grabbed her breast.

"How many times did you have me last night?" Nami inquired.

"That doesn't matter. I want you again, now." He pulled her into a kiss and raised his knees so her legs parted either side of his. "Or shall we shower together?"

"I need to gather my thoughts, and I don't think I can do that with your soapy hands all over me." Nami declined.

"Do you really not want to?" He asked, rolling his hips, pushing his erection against her.

Nami leant down to kiss him then, letting him know that she did.

* * *

**That's it! Hope you enjoyed this mini one. I think this's set way after my other fic' has finished, More Than Just An Alliance.**

**1st July 2014**


	2. The Great Conjunction

**Hi! So, my brain literally took the whole alternate universe thing a bit too seriously, and I came up with this on my short walk to work yesterday morning. **

**I hope people enjoy it!**

* * *

_**The Great Conjunction**_

The orange haired woman sat outside during her break at work. A conversation she overheard from a group of the restaurants local patrons was playing on her mind. 'Do you think the is prophecy real?' Nami recalled one of them asking her as she came to collect their empty plates. She looked up to the sky wondering about all the possibilities her future could hold.

She watched the binary sunset over the hazy horizon. The two stars danced about their barycentre battling for power. A fight that the blue star always one. Its gravity was so fierce it was slowly consuming stellar matter from it's smaller companion, creating a red line from the crimson sun, that appeared in the sky like a tail. It trailed behind the smaller red sun as it ran in circles from the larger blue one.

Nami wished there was more to the night sky. There were no stars, save for the two at the heart of the solar system, but they were obviously only seen during the day. At night, only the light reflected off other celestial objects could be seen. Beyond the immediate night sky, there was nothing but a terrifying emptiness. No distant stars, nothing. The solar system was encased in a dense dust cloud called the Calm Belt. It blocked out any possible light from their galactic neighbours. Leaving them with miles and miles of empty sky.

She had drawn maps of the heavens at the same time each night from being a little girl. Plotting where all of East planet's satellites would be. It was easy because they orbited the planet she lived on. The neighbouring planet, North, and its satellites were a bit more difficult.

Each moon in the solar system had a molten metal core, creating its very own electromagnetic field, but that was where the similarities ended. Things like tidal heating, and other cosmic processes, made every celestial body very much alive its own way, and also very deadly. They orbited their centre of gravity at different speeds, too. Just one of the many reasons to add to the list of why they were problematic.

Nami hated to imagine what the sky on North would look like. At night there would be even less to see, just more empty sky, save for whatever few moons were in the hemisphere on that particular night.

She missed the routine of plotting maps. Life, and the desperate need for belli had gotten in the way. She knew the sky well enough that she didn't have to refer to the planisphere she was creating. She knew where most of the objects would be in the sky. The hazy atmosphere of Whisky Peak always gave that satellite away. Water 7 was the only visible blue moon in the sky.

Nami desperately wanted to plot where the two other terrestrial planets were, and the satellites that orbited them. She had heard stories about them from various sources, but had never seen the two other planets. They were paired as opposites with her home world and North. Never to catch a glimpse of its twin as they maintained even distances from one and other along the same orbital plane. The binary stars at the centre of the solar system completely eclipsed the other two planets and their satellites. The dully named North and South shared the colder outer orbit, East and West shared the slightly warmer inner orbit.

"Nami-swan!" The restaurant's sous chef called out to her.

"I'll be there in a minute." She informed him. She wanted to watch as the suns went down.

"Okay~" Sanji cooed before returning to his work.

Their ancestors called it the Great Conjunction. The sky pirates of the modern 'New World' called it The Grand Line. A prophecy that predicted the celestial alignment of every object in the heavens. Eclipsing half the solar system from its binary heart, shrouding it in a terrifying darkness for an unknown amount of time. The gravitation strain of the alignment was prophesied to throw everything into chaos.

There were sceptic's, as there are with anything. There are also apostles. People who have such a fearful belief in the prophecy that they have prepared a military faction to maintain order during the chaotic time. The Four Worlds Government, it was called. Though, often the word 'four' is left out.

Nami had made a promise to her friend, Luffy. That when the prophecy came true, when the Grand Line emerged, she would take to the skies and navigate for him, so he could fulfil his dream. She was a sceptic when she was young, until she started to plot her maps. Her calculations showed that the outer planet North, moved across its very long orbital plane at a slightly faster pace than the East did. The planet slowly etching closer to its neighbour, meaning the prophecy would come true. The two planets would move as one for a time, as would South and West. She was still sceptical about the gravitational effects, though.

She wanted to fly out into the sky, to turn to the 'Grand Line' and see every celestial object aligned, and to see the unnerving pitch black of the rest of the empty sky. She imagined herself there, a glimmering road of spherical lights before her, nothing either side.

Nami had never even left East, so her image of what the planets and moons might look like from space could be way off. She was dating a man because he promised to take her off world. After two dates, she very much hoped it would be their third.

"You shitty little brat!" Zeff shouted at Sanji, drawing Nami's attention. "I don't pay you to stare at our waitress..." The owner continued to reprimand at his apprentice. Nami took that opportunity to slip back inside.

* * *

Her job as a waitress at the Baratie, was one of many. She also worked at garage called The Thousand Suns. The owner there was an eccentric cyborg, Franky. A complete genius who could build, or maintain any ship worthy of the night sky. Nami usually worked the reception, conning customers into purchasing upgrades they didn't need, or simply flirting with them until they requested the most expensive service for their vessel. Franky would always give her a cut of the takings.

Nami would spend her mornings at the garage, then her afternoons and evenings at the restaurant.

The Baratie was always open late, and the night shifts were always busier than the mornings, so it suited her well.

A young man, about her age, named Usopp ran the bar. He was constantly telling stories to the customers about places he had apparently been, adventures he'd supposedly had. The more they drank, the more they believed him. He was telling one now, though Nami actually believed this one to be true.

"I am the son of a great man, a great pirate!" Usopp boasted. "His name is Yasopp. He flies with 'Red-Haired' Shanks!"

Nami smiled at his expression. He was earnest and proud, that's how she knew he was telling the truth.

"Nami-ya!" A low, sadistic voice drawled.

'Shit' she thought to herself. Nami was momentarily frozen, her eyes wide, her hand moving to cover her mouth. The low chuckle she heard from the man quickly thawed her body, and she ran for the kitchen.

"Don't you dare run from me, you infuriating woman!" Law shouted, and instantly captured her. He covered her mouth, and wrapped an arm around her waist. His tall frame made it easy for him to lift her from the ground, and carry her out of the Baratie. Nami struggled against him to no avail, he was too strong and kept her bound against his body. She watched his surprised crew pass by as he marched her to his yellow ship. He had landed in the nearest possible space to the restaurant, so hopefully Sanji would see and come to her aid soon, if things got out of control.

Trafalgar Law set her down, but pulled her closer to him with his tight hold on her. "What the fuck is this?" He demanded as he pressed a button on the outside of the airlock.

"_Welcome_." A familiar voice sounded.

"Well?" He grumbled. His lips presses against Nami's ear sending a shiver through her body. One that didn't go unnoticed by him.

"It's an audio program." Nami explained as she turned her head to try and face him. She wanted to smile and bat her eyelashes, hoping it would make a difference.

"It's an audio program. One that sounds every time I walk through a doorway on board my ship … every doorway!" He shouted at her as he spun her around to face him. "I didn't ask for an audio program! I asked your cyborg friend to fix my hull. I wondered why it was so expensive until I heard that!" Law's face was contorted with anger.

"Why are you confronting me about it? Franky is the owner, take it up with him!" Nami knew him well enough to hope she wasn't in any sort of real danger. Her two dates with the extremely rich ex-government surgeon turned pirate, had showed her that he wasn't as bad as his reputation lead people to believe. He was also close, albeit reluctant friends with Luffy, and had been for a while.

"Nami-ya." Law sighed as he pressed the button again.

"_Welcome_."

"The fact that you ran from me says it all! Whose voice is that?" He inquired as he leaned in closer to her.

Nami turned her head away from him, and pursed her lips in a way she had seen Luffy do many times.

Law grabbed her chin and raised her face to his. "That is your voice Nami-ya. You recorded this audio program, and probably just to piss me off!" he accused. "I didn't ask for it, so do something about it." He ordered her.

Nami had gotten a huge bonus from this, so she wasn't going to back down. "Just because you didn't ask for it, doesn't mean that you don't want it!" She said smugly before sticking her tongue out at him, claiming this as her victory.

Law's eyes were fixed then on the pink appendage protruding from her lips. She retracted it slowly, but not seductively. Just not fast enough that he knew she had noticed him staring.

"I'll remember that line." He promised her. Law escorted her inside his ship to the maintenance panel just inside the cargo bay doors. "And that wasn't there before." He informed her, pointing to what was obviously a finger print recognition plate.

Law sighed before he spoke again. "How am I meant to uphold my fearsome reputation as a sadistic pirate captain? I can't exit my ship in front of my enemies, because the motion sensors prompt that fucking audio program! Your sexy voice sounds, bidding me farewell!"

"Sexy voice, hey?" Nami teased.

Law gave his woman a pointed look, letting her know that this was really not the time to be tormenting him.

"Okay. I see your point." Nami conceded. " You'll have to wait for it to malfunction, though." She explained.

"How long will that take?" Law sighed in exasperation. His glare turning colder.

"It is Frankys work, so maybe a thousand years ..." Nami estimated with a smile.

"I want my money back!" He ordered.

"Tough, it's my money now." Nami huffed, folding her arms across her body.

"Don't you know who I am? Don't you know my reputation?" He asked through narrowed eyes as he pinned her against the side his ship.

"Of course I do." Nami said, completely unafraid. She wrapped her arms around his neck to try and lessen his foul mood.

He loved that she wasn't afraid of him, or was just simply too bold to admit it if she was.

"Then you know what I'm capable of, and you know that I'll take what I want." Law threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!" Nami said. Law enjoyed the sound of that challenge.

"Wouldn't I?" He purred as he captured her lips briefly.

"I better get back to work." Nami quickly excused herself, after pulling away from their kiss.

"Nami-ya!" Law said pointing to the maintenance panel.

"Fine!" She huffed and put her hand on the print recognition plate.

_'Audio erased._' Appeared on the screen next to the panel.

"Thank you." Law sighed in relief.

"Did you like what it said when you went into your bedroom?" Nami asked, curiously.

"What did it say?" Law questioned her immediately. A hint of disappointment on his face,

"Did you not go in?" Nami teased him again.

"No! What did it say?" He grabbed her shoulder to stop her from walking away.

"I guess you'll never know now since it's been erased. Maybe it told you all the things I want you to do to me, or maybe it said all the things I want to do to you ... Who knows." She said, as she leant up and placed a kiss on the tuft of hair on his chin. Her eyes fixed on his, enjoying the way he smirked down at her.

"You can tell me those things." Law insisted, trying to pull her against him.

"Maybe I already tried." She winked and shook free of his grip to walked off.

"I'm picking you up after work!" Law shouted to her.

"No, don't. I need an early night. I'm running the fruit stall for Nojiko in the morning" Nami hollered back, half turning her head, but not looking at him.

Trafalgar Law watched her as she walked back into the Baratie, admiring the sway of her hips as she moved. He planned to get a few more dates out of her before he finally took her off world. Just in case.

* * *

**I really hope that I managed to explain that well enough so people could understand it, and visualize it. I might photoshop something, just in case.**

**I know it isn't really possible for planets to maintain a stable orbit around a binary star, and that there are a couple of other issues like that with it, but hey!**

**Oh, and please let me know if anyone is actually interested in the AU. I've had a few ideas that's fit into it, but not enough for an actual fic.**

**Sorry for any typo's. **

**Thanks!**

**2nd July**


	3. Happy Birthday, Nami!

**Oda Eiichiro owns One Piece, not me.**

**Just a tiny bit of LawNa since it's her birthday, and I didn't have time for any more than this.**

* * *

_**Happy Birthday, Nami.**_

"Nami-san, the News Coo just brought this for you." Nico Robin explained as she handed her a small box and a letter.

"Oh, a present!" The navigator jumped in delight.

Nami opened the card first, and read it out loud.

.

_'Since this belongs to you anyway, I thought you should have it. _

_Happy Birthday. _

_ Trafalgar Law.' _

_._

Nami hastily opened the box in excitement.

_Baddum baddum_

Then quickly closed it again, with one hand on her chest and one covering her mouth.

"What is the matter, Nami-san?" Robin asked as she stepped closer.

"He sent me his heart!" Nami shrieked.

"That's really romantic." Robin affirmed. She had a warm smile on her face, clearly moved by the gesture.

"You would see it that way. You're just as sadistically morbid as he is! It's creepy!" Nami argued.

"He is so awkward, it is sweet." The archaeologist laughed.

Nami hid her present under her bed. She was still in too much shock to appreciate what it meant.

Still, it was one birthday present she was never going to forget.

* * *

**Haha, Happy birthday, Nami! **

**3th July 2014**


	4. Third Time Lucky?

**Oda Eiichiro owns One Piece, not me. **

**So yea, I was trying to force myself to write chapter 13 of More Than Just An Alliance, and this happened instead. I don't know where it all went wrong!**

* * *

_**Third Time Lucky?**_

Trafalgar Law swilled the dregs of his drink around the glass before swallowing them in one mouthful. The warmth in his cheeks, and the gentle rotation of the room told him that he had drank enough. The fact that he could still mentally track the fiery liquid as it travelled down his oesophagus convinced him that he could handle a bit more.

He turned in his seat at the bar to look at the rabble behind him. His crew were still involved in the Strawhats drunken antics. Singing and cheering like idiots, to which he could only roll his eyes at, and turn back to the bar. He refused to join in. Law didn't want to be made a fool of again.

Their alliance had ended not too long ago, their goal to bring down one of the Yonko was finally achieved. Now, there was an unbreakable bond between the two crews, much to his annoyance. Mugiwara-ya and Himself were rivals in a way that almost mirrored Zoro and Blackleg.

Law had enjoyed their previous two encounters with the Strawhats. Well, he did at the time, at least. The first occasion had the Strawhats navigator challenging him to a drinking contest. He caught a glimpse of the more social side of the Pirate Hunter, and a more playful side to the Cat Thief. The competition was one that she easily won, and managed to swindle a lot of money out of him in the process.

The second time he knew better than to accept her offer. Still, she sat next to him all night, matching him drink for drink. Their close proximity give him a chance to fully admire her. He had accepted that she was beautiful, but he never really paid any sexual attention to her before. That evening, he could barely take his eyes off her. She chatted merrily with him and threw in the occasional bit of flirting, touching him when ever she could. Law thoroughly enjoyed her attentions, but realised the next morning that she had picked his pocket. Nami had emptied his wallet of every belli he had, and returned it to his person without him noticing.

She wasn't going to get the better of him tonight. Third time lucky, he thought to himself.

The Surgeon of Death propped his head on his left hand, and stared at the large ball of ice slowly melting in his glass. He waved to the bar tender and then pointed at the empty vessel, signally to the man to refill it.

"Keep going." Law instructed when the tavern employee stopped pouring at the measure of a double.

Law took a large swig of his newly poured drink, ignoring the pleas from the tables behind for him to come and join them. He rubbed his face before momentarily nursing his head. The amount of alcohol he had consumed, and the volume of noise coming from his 'friends' made for the perfect combination for a cracking headache. It hadn't fully developed yet, but he knew it was on its way.

He tried to drown out their noise by busying himself with reading what was written on the bar. Names and profanities had been carved into the wood before him. Something written about Eustass Kid made Law chuckle. Someone had struck out Eustass, and written Useless, so it now read 'Useless Kid should go back to Kamabakka Kingdom'. One of Kid's followers had obviously made an effort to erase it from the bar, but it was still faintly visible.

The stuffy atmosphere and amber lanterns within the tavern were making Law feel drowsy. With one final mouthful he finished his drink and set it the empty glass on the bar. Law almost ordered another drink after hearing the chime that the glass made as the sole ice cube hit against it. He pushed the glass away from him and grabbed his coat off the stool next to him. He awkwardly put it on, left the hood up, and went outside for some air.

The warm summer breeze hit Law the moment he stepped outside. It made him realise just how drunk he was, which caused him to stumble slightly as he turned round the corner. The streets were empty of friend or foe, but he still chose to go behind the tavern. He leant against a wall in the shadows and closed his drowsy eyes for a moment.

Law's senses were quickly roused as he felt a pair of lips close around his Adams apple, and an electrifying tongue dance over the mound. An involuntary shudder rippled through his body before he came to his senses. His eye's shot open and he pushed the person away who was giving him the unexpected but pleasurable attention.

"Nami-ya?" Law queried when he saw a mane of fiery hair. He immediately stopped forcing her away from him.

The woman looked up at him then revealing her hazy hooded eyes and her rosy cheeks. "You've been avoiding me, Tora-o." Nami slurred. She pressed her scantily clad body against him as she spoke, causing his blood to warm.

"For good reason." He responded, checking his pockets to see that he still had his wallet.

Nami's index finger idly traced the insignia on his sweater. Her eyes focused on what she was doing. "And what reason is that?" She asked, as she slipped her hands beneath the garment. "Because you want me, or because you're scared I'll rob you?"

Law replied with a lengthy groan as Nami's mouth found his neck again. Her lips pressed firmly against his raging pulse, and her lithe body moulded against his. Her nails grazed down his sides, sending sparks of hot sensation to light up throughout his body.

'She's drunk.' Law managed to remind himself, then he pushed her away again. "What do you want, Nami-ya?" He kept a stern tone when he voiced his question, hoping to ward her off from whatever stunt she was trying to pull. Law forced himself to scowl at her.

He was more than pleased to see her previously glazed eyes now had a look of fiery intent to them. A look that he'd be more than willing to see again.

"You." Nami whispered, and roughly pulled the tuft of hair on his chin to part his lips, then claimed them with her own.

The sweet taste of the exotic fruit cider Nami had been drinking made their kiss even more delicious than Law could have possibly imagined.

He fiercely kissed her back. His tongue darted in to her mouth, to taste more of her, to excite her, and to satisfy his body's growing need for her. His drunken lust was just barely under control.

He lowered himself down the wall a little so she wouldn't have to stand on her tiptoes. His hands travelled down her sides and made their way to grab her ass. Law used that grip on her to pull Nami firmly against him again.

Nami removed his hands from her bum, and glared at him for his impatience. She was in control of this, and she planned to tease him for a while. She couldn't have him effecting her too much, not just yet.

He had hated it when she had tried to boss him around during their alliance, but this kind of pushy he could definitely get used to.

She briefly kissed him again before her mouth left his lips and travelled down his neck. Nami placed bruising kisses on his flesh as she sucked at his olive skin, eliciting breathy groans from Law as she excited him. She allowed his hands to roam over her body, as long as he didn't grab at her.

"Tell me what you want, Tora-o?" Nami practically sung.

That nickname angered him, but the alluring lilt to her voice turned him on even more.

"You fucking siren!" Law growled, and pulled her in for another searing kiss.

Nami pulled his sweater up, exposing his decorated chest. Her fingers explored his body appreciatively. Gliding over his taut skin, admiring and teasing the muscles below.

Her hands travelled down his abs as she pressed her lips to his chest. Nami curled her fingers so she could rake the nails of both hands along his flesh, and meet at his spine. She felt his body shudder against her, and she continued to kiss him through the smile on her lips.

Law watched the orange haired woman as she kissed his flesh, his mind drowning in sensation and lust. Her lips left a blazing trail of fire as they moved towards his nipple, then bit down on the bud. He hissed at the slight pain, and bucked his hips against her. Both actions sending him mad with need, the alcohol in his system only heightening every response.

Nami continued to kiss down his body. She knelt down and rested her chin against his tented trousers. She looked up at him then, her eyes swimming in vainglory at his breathless gasp to her actions.

'Fuck.' He internally cursed. Law was torn between his desire to kill her for slowly teasing him, and a desperate need to sate his arousal. He tried to put his hands on her head, to signal what he wanted from her, but she quickly swatted them away.

Nami grabbed his ass with one hand, then teased him by ignoring the buttons of his jeans for now, and placing her hand flat against his erection, allowing him to roll his hips to claim some of the friction he needed.

His groans got louder, hungrier, as he bucked against her.

His head dropped back to the wall behind him when she removed her hand. "Nami-ya!" He breathed out in both an exasperated sigh and an angry demand.

The breath caught in Law's throat when he felt her teeth gently clamp down and drag against his erection through his jeans. He instantly looked down at the woman who had his cock between her teeth. He knew the look on his face was expressing signs of both pleasure and fear by her actions.

Nami replaced her mouth with her hand, and stood up again. She roughly grabbed the bulge in his pants as her lips placed hot kisses against his sensitive skin, exciting him further as she made her way back up to his mouth.

"I best go back." Nami explained, much to his disappointment.

Law was too inflamed by her teasing to let her go anywhere. He cupped her ass and lifted her up, quickly spinning her round to pin her against the wall. "I don't think so." He scoffed. Law sealed her lips with his and rocked his hips into her.

He stifled a moan that tried to escape Nami's lips then. Her legs moved to lock around his waist before she pushed him away to break their kiss.

"You never said what you wanted, and we're out of time." Nami explained, unapologetically. The voices of all their crew mates was getting louder. Apparently, it was closing time.

"You." Law breathed. "Everything, or anything." He argued desperately.

* * *

_**The complete version of this is now here: **_

_****www . fanfiction s/10728850/1/** (minus the spaces, of course)**_

* * *

**Please review. I'm honestly not even sure if this is very good (that's why I didn't finish it). I will continue it if people want.**

**And if you think that the characters are OOC, well, they are drunk. I'll argue that. **

**Thanks for reading, and to everyone who has reviewed earlier chapters :) **

**10th July 2014**


	5. Trafalgar Cora

**Oda Eiichiro owns One Piece, not me. **

**This is for Julijulgran! I hope it is along the lines of what you were expecting :) **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_**Trafalgar Cora**_

A little boy with midnight blue hair sat on his mothers hospital bed, sporadically kissing her to keep the exhausted woman awake.

Her partner sat next to her, his patience wearing thin. "It shouldn't take this long!" He agonised. Law frowned and tried to busy himself by taking Nami's wrist and examining the spot where her IV had punctured her skin.

"Don't." Nami warned before he had chance to moan about the poor workmanship. She'd insisted on going to hospital so he could stop being a doctor, and just enjoy the experience.

A middle aged lady entered the room then with a bundle wrapped in white blankets. Law immediately jumped to his feet, little Law Jr climbed down off the bed to stand next to him.

"Here she is." The nurse said with a smile as she looked to see who she was handing the baby over to.

Law's arms were already stretched out in front of him, eager to hold his second born for the first time.

He cradled her in the crook of elbow. A loving smirk slowly creeping across his lips.

"I want to name her Cora." Trafalgar Law decided.

"It's pretty." Was all the reply Nami could manage after ten hours of labour.

Nami didn't need him to explain his reasons for the name. She knew it was in honour of Corazon. Law had probably wanted to name their son after him, but Nami insisted on him having his fathers name. Especially since he had the same midnight hair and amber eyes.

"I wanna see!" Law Jr shouted, tugging at his fathers jeans, desperate to meet his sister.

"Sit down, and no messing." Law ordered his son.

The boy obediently sat down, and waited patiently for his father to introduce his new sister.

Law sat down next to his son, bringing Cora closer to Law Jr, but refusing to let him hold her. "Law, meet your sister, Cora."

"Errrwww, she's ugly!" Law Jr said. Screwing his face up in horror, but leaning in to kiss her forehead anyway.

"She's beautiful." Law affirmed in a warm whisper. The look of love and pride on his face made Nami's heart swell. He hadn't taken his eyes off their baby girl since the nurse had handed her to him.

Nami's nose started to tingle and her eyes began to well up as she took in the sight of her family. She blamed it on the abundance of hormones in her body, but she probably would have cried without them, she was so happy.

Law looked to her then as she softly wept where she lay. A fond smile on his face, and a warmth behind his eyes that he saved only for his family.

"I really love you, you know?" He reminded her with a tender voice. There was no mistaking the adoration, love and devotion to his tone.

Nami stretched her arm out towards him, wanting to hold his hand.

"I know." She said as his palm slid across hers, their fingers interlocking. "I love you, too"

"Mommy, what about me?" Law Jr demanded. He jumped down off the chair from beside his father, and climbed onto Nami's bed to lie with her.

"I love you as well." She told him, cuddling him tightly, but still mindful of the IV in her arm.

"You've made me the happiest man in the world, again." Law smiled, his eyes traveling back to the baby in his arms.

Nami hummed at his last statement, her mind slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Come on." Law quietly ordered his son. "Let your Mom get some rest."

* * *

**How was that? Was it okay? I really hope so. From the prompt of 'Family' this is the first scene that popped into my head! **

**I struggled a bit with what Law Jr should call his mother. I say 'Mam &amp; Dad' (when I'm not calling them by their actual names, which I usually do) but that didn't seem right, so I went with 'Mom, Mommy'. **

**Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. **

**Reviews are always welcome! **

**11th July 2014**


	6. Autumn

**Quick drabble I wrote in about 30mins from a 'Dad!Law' prompt I saw on Tumblr.**

**Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece.**

* * *

**Autumn.**

Everyday, Law worried. He was strong, and a brilliant doctor, he knew he could protect his family, yet he still feared for them.

He was always apprehensive that they would be found, or that one of his children would fall ill. More than anything, he worried that he may have passed on the deadly Amber lead poisoning that possibly lay dormant within him.

He'd already had his family torn from this world. He was helpless as they were ripped from his arms, right before his eyes.

He didn't want to endure that sort of loss again. He knew it would break him.

He was happy now, and so in love. Law didn't feel that the pain of losing his parents and sister would even come close to losing his wife and two children.

Flevance may have been notoriously beautiful for its achromatic fauna and terrain, but nothing could compare to the sight before him.

He looked on as Nami playfully chased Law Jr. and Cora through piles of fallen leaves. Her rosy cheeks and happy smile warned his heart, and he couldn't help but smirk at the sound of the excited laughter that came from their kids.

When Nami caught sight of Law watching, she came to take sanctuary in his arms. Law Jr. and Cora had just ganged up on her, tackling her to the ground, and dousing her with leaves.

"You chase them for a while." She pleaded as she pulled a handful of leaves from out of her hood, then wrapped her arms around him.

Law chuckled, but said nothing. He just held her close as he proceeded to pick the foliage from her cream knitted hat.

"What?" Nami asked with a smile, continuing to look up at him until he responded.

Law stayed silent for a moment to truly appreciate the sight of the woman in his arms.

The secluded Autumn Isle seemed to accentuate her beauty. Her brown eyes were complimented by the colour of the earth, and bark on every tree. The beautiful hue of her hair was intensified by the myriad of autumn tones.

"I love you." He confessed, before kissing her affectionately. It was a shorter embrace than he would have liked, but Law Jr. would complain in repulsion if he caught them.

Thankfully, he hadn't. Him and Cora were still running in circles, then jumping into the mountain of leaves they had amassed.

Law loved to watch them play. The age gap between them was similar to that between Lamie and himself. The way Cora would cling to her brother always made him reminiscent of his past, and of how Lamie would drag him out to play when he was studying.

In fact, everything about them forced him to remember, especially their physical aspects. Where father and son were both dark haired and olive skinned, Nami and Cora had the same vibrant hair, just as Lamie and his mother were fair.

All the similarities just made it easier to dread a repeat of history, and he was sick of worrying.

"Let's have another baby." Law whispered in Nami's ear.

The fear and similarities would end there.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that :) I probably could have made it better, but like I said, it was a quick drabble.**

**3rd October 2014.**


	7. Medicine

**Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece and all its awesome characters.**

* * *

_**Medicine**_

Trafalgar Law tenderly stared down at the woman beneath him. He placed a sole kiss on her lips, knowing she would instinctively pucker hers, ever so slightly, to return his affection. The fact that she unconsciously kissed him in her sleep endeared her to him greatly.

A warm smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as she stirred. Soft moans gently rumbling in chest as she reached out to try to pull him closer to her. Law relented before she fully awoke, and rested his body down against hers, and nuzzled his face to the crook of her neck. Her hands soon travelled his body, making their way to their usual resting position.

Law loved having Nami in his bed. Not for the sex, though he thoroughly enjoyed it, but for the unconscious affection she bestowed upon him. Affection he was still too afraid and embarrassed to admit he needed. Somehow, in her sleepy and vulnerable state, he felt her love for him seemed purer.

In their waking lives, she freely showed her attachment to him, offering him the physical and emotion sanctuary he longed for from his solitude. But lying with her in his arms is what eased his heart and mind. Away from the prying eyes of both their crews, here he could bask in the warmth of her, and everything she silently promised.

Their intimacy had obviously laid way for a developing bond of companionship, one which was deeper than any connection he had with his crew, and one which he desperately craved. He vowed to himself that he would never let an opportunity to have her next to him pass by. Law had even come to enjoy the fact that he had difficulty sleeping now.

Most of the night, when she was deep in sleep, he would try and rest too. But when he couldn't, Law spent his time admiring the woman in his arms, still astonished that she was in his bed at all.

His preferred time of night was when Nami was in a light sleep. That was when he would gently kiss her, have his fingers lightly tease her skin, stirring her from her slumber. He had learnt how, and where, to caress her so he wouldn't wake her, but just rouse her enough that she would tighten their embrace, and snuggle against his chest.

When possible, Law always tried to ensure that Nami lay on her back. He would lie next to her and sprawl half his body across her hers, nuzzle her neck, and wrap an arm underneath her to mould their bodies more tightly together. He had discovered that in this position, Nami's arms would always snake around him. One, usually made its way up his spine, to rest at the nape of his neck, and the other hand would find the small of his back. Both her thumbs would move back and forth across his skin in a soothing motion. Which was exactly what she was doing in that moment.

Law always pretended to be deep in sleep, or unaffected by the subtle comfort she giving him, and the warmth and affection she openly offered. Though, in truth, he was far from unaffected. Every night she eased his mind a little more, yet he felt she was also adding to the fire that burned in his chest.

He wasn't ready to admit how much he cared for her, or that he needed her. Though, his heart ached at the very thought of her not being next to him, in his arms, or a part of his life.

He had never been able to protect anyone that he loved, and that knowledge is what spawned his fear of love. If Law admitted his feelings for Nami, then he was sure he would lose her.

For now, he was quite content for them to just rest next to one and other, and act as though she didn't have such a strong hold on him, though it would be tough.

There was a wound in his heart that no doctor could heal, but he was certain that she was his medicine.

Law kissed her lips, craving his next dose.

* * *

**16****th**** Nov 2014**


	8. Nami

**Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece and all of its awesome characters.**

* * *

_**Nami**_

Trafalgar Law closed his eyes in relief, then dropped his _room_ after finishing surgery on his newest patient. The victim was close to death, exsanguination was imminent, but the Heart Pirates had made it just in time.

Law remained by their bed side, listening momentarily to the bleep of the heart monitor. 'Stable.' He assured himself, as it sounded at regular intervals.

His golden eyes opened to fix on the monitor, the blue line representing oxygen saturation held is attention, and a sad smile crept onto his lips. Was there no corner of his world that she hadn't penetrated?

It didn't take much these days, he was so in love that almost everything reminded him of her. The moment he would step out on deck he would check the skies and think or her and her meteorological skills. A gust of wind could call forth memories of her weapon, and his heart would skip a beat if he ever heard a clap of thunder.

Then, there were the more obvious things. Alcohol, anything that was orange in colour, treasure, he even thought of her when he looked in the mirror. She had joked once that his eyes were two gold coins, that now belonged to her, then tugged at his beard and kissed him.

As feeble as a connection as it was, from now on, every time he looked at that line on the heart monitor he would be reminded of her. The crest of the blue contour looked to him like the waves of the sea. Nami.

He loved her name, its sound, and its meaning. His heart would swell when he heard it as thoughts of her would flood his mind. Her name was a perfect metaphor for her, and for all the ways she affected him.

She could be as fearsome as a tsunami. A cataclysmic force that did not discriminate, and the way her crew would run from her when she was in that state was evidence of that fury, and destructiveness.

For him, he'd been shocked, and felt washed away by her intelligence. She was a wave of heat, a surge of pleasure, a swell of passion. A surf he certainly took great pleasure in.

That was just in the beginning. Since then, he felt he'd been truly hit by that wave. Nami became the rolling ocean that fluttered his stomach, and made his legs feel weak. She made his heart swell with hope and love. The intensity of the emotions that surged through Law frightened him sometimes.

Though now, he had finally given in, permitted himself fall, to allow her to drown out his sorrow, and flood his heart with her love and affection, and she was now who he cherished most in this world.

With a heavy sigh he wiped away the tears that were stinging his eyes. Trembling, he reached for her hand. " Please wake up, baby." he sobbed.

* * *

**I'm sorry! **

**16****th**** Nov 2014**


	9. Not The Sadist She Was Expecting

**Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece**

* * *

_**Not The Sadist She Was Expecting**_

"Law, please." Nami whimpered when he changed their position again. She pushed back his moistened hair which was now sticking flat against his forehead, then lovingly kissed his lips in the hope of getting what she needed.

He smiled at her darkly. He loved to hear her beg, which was why he kept tormenting her. He silently refused her request and continued his slow, deep thrusts into her. Then resumed the attention his mouth had been previously giving her neck, and ears.

Nami never used to like the missionary position, but now she may have said it was her favourite, despite the torturous aspects of it.

The moment she realised she was in love with Law, suddenly her body started to want as much skin contact as possible. Missionary was ideal because it also allowed him the access he wanted to her bountiful chest.

Another bonus aspect of the position was that it allowed her the privilege of knowing that he was in love with her too, though he had still not confessed to it yet.

She noticed it just over three weeks ago. Somehow, the sex seemed different, then Nami realised it was because Law had begun kissing her lips, which he usually reserved for foreplay. During the act itself, Law was busy with the task at hand, while biting and kissing her neck. He still did those things, but now he amorously kissed her lips too, and when he wasn't, he seemed captivated by her expression.

For the forth time this session, Nami began to reach her limit. She could feel her temperature rising, her breathing became more rapid, and her body felt like it was stiffening as waves of sensation started to cloud her mind. She knew it would be any moment now and her muscles would constrict and spasm around him in pure ecstasy. Then, Law changed his rhythm and technique again, losing all the momentum he'd just built up in her.

"Laaaaw!" Nami moaned in utter frustration. She felt on the brink of tears at this point, her body was wound so tightly.

She reached her hand between them, to rub against her clitoris and bring about the release that her body desperately craved, the release he was so insistent on denying her.

"Don't you dare!" He warned her, grabbing her hand and pinning it above her head.

When she'd first learned of the Surgeon of Death, heard of his creepy and sadist ways, this kind of sadism is not what she had pictured. She had only imagined that he was a cruel man to his enemies, not that he'd take great pleasure from sexually tormenting her.

He stared down at her then, and Law must have recognised the exhaustion and frustration in her defeated expression because Nami saw a hint of remorse creep across his features.

Law halted all movement of his hips then, and repositioned himself above Nami. With his elbows beneath her shoulders, he reached around to cupped her face with both hands. Law continued to gaze at her, all the while Nami was still bucking and writhing beneath him, her body instinctively moving to claim what it needed.

He sealed his lips to hers, giving her what was possibly the warmest, most affectionate kiss she had ever received from him. "I think I'm in love with you, you know." Law finally confessed.

His words melted her heart, and froze all of her movements. It was difficult for him to say it, she could see it in his eyes. There was obviously pain associated with that word for him, and Nami felt he chose to say 'I think' in order to try and protect himself in some way.

"Oh yea?" She smiled. "Prove it!" Nami demanded playfully, and his pained expression soon turned to a devilish smile.

"Oooh!" Nami cried out in a sultry moan when he rocked his hips, quickly picking up his pace to piston in and out of her with short, stabbing thrusts.

She fisted one hand at the back of his head, pulling on his midnight locks. Her other latched on to his ass, her fingernails digging in to the meat of his buttocks, eliciting a hiss from him that was laced with pleasure and pain.

Thankfully it did nothing to sway his rhythm. Law propped his upper body up away from her, creating the perfect angle so he could rotate his hips while he thrust into her, grinding his pubic area against her clitoris.

"Harder." She urged him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Law grunted, then replied to her request by furiously plunging into her, burying her deeper into his soft mattress.

Nami braced herself with one hand around his shoulders, pulling him closer, and the other she raked over his back and sides. Law buried his face against her neck, letting his teeth graze her skin with every thrust.

"Kyaaa!" Nami screamed as her orgasm washed over her in a wave of molten ecstasy. Her back arched from the intense pleasure that crashed through her, pressing her breasts against his sweat slicked chest. One of Law's hands fiercely glided up her ribcage to latch on to chest, squeezing the mound roughly, as he continued to pound into her until he found his release.

"You shouldn't have done that, Nami-ya." Law chided through panted breaths as he collapsed against her.

"Why? I though you preferred it when I'm loud." Nami asked as she pushed his dampened hair from off his forehead, once again.

"Oh, I do." He paused to lay a kiss on her sternum. "If I'd known you were going to scream I would have switched on the intercom, and broadcast it all over my ship." He laughed, then moved above her so their faces were level.

"So, what's the problem then?" She asked, and tried to steady her breathing.

"I now know how to make you scream." He smirked, promising her that this would not be the last time he tormented her like this.

* * *

**23rd Nov 2014**


	10. A New Routine

**Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece.**

* * *

_**A New Routine**_

Trafalgar Law carefully eased himself into the deep bathtub on board the Thousand Sunny.

He loved, and hated taking a bath for many reasons, and some of those reasons will never change.

He enjoyed how the warm water engulfed him, soothing his body as he sunk down into its welcoming depths that somehow seemed to melt away all the negativity in his heart and mind.

With only his face above the waterline, he glanced quickly at the overflow. The bath was always filled too high. 'They'd better not complain.' Law thought to himself, as the water appeared to be about an inch below the drainage pipe, and he knew full well that litres of its contents would soon end up all over the floor.

It was always too hot, too. If Law didn't know any better he'd suspect that someone was either trying to cook him alive, or make it so he was so hot and dizzy that he was completely compliant and agreeable. He suspected the latter.

Law closed his eyes then and inhaled until his lungs couldn't hold any more air, then submerged the rest of himself beneath the warm water.

This was the part that he hated. This was the time his mind would always retrace his steps on Dressrosa. Unaccompanied, it was something he never ceased to do.

As he held his breath he wondered how he could have possibly lowered his head, and submitted to death after Doflamingo severed his arm. He could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears as his lungs screamed for oxygen, and his mind begged for life.

Every part of him wanted to live, so why had he given up in that moment? The gesture seemed so alien to him now, he could no longer relate to the person he was in that moment.

'This is why I hate taking baths!' Law thought to himself as he came up for air. He was always more contemplative in the steamy bathhouse on board his allies ship when left to his own devices.

Law soon began to feel dizzy, and rolled onto his stomach in the deep, warm water trying to banish any melancholic thoughts from his mind. He hooked his elbow over the lip of the bath tub, then rested his chin on the joint and briefly shut his eyes to steady his mind.

'Showers may be troublesome for you.' He recalled the Strawhat's doctor telling him after he'd helped Law tend to his wounds. 'You should take baths from now on.' He advised, shyly.

Law was more than sure that that was not his professional opinion, and wondered what sort of debt the reindeer owed to have been blackmailed into instructing him into his new cleansing routine.

Whatever the reason behind it, Law didn't care anymore. And just as he reminded himself of that fact, the cause for his lack of concern pressed her breasts against his back, and seductively scraped her nails over his sides as she wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"You took your time, Nami-ya." Law groaned, as he'd become quite drowsy while waiting for her. Though he still managed to pay close attention to how her body slid along his, where her breasts were pressed to his back, and how her stomach rested over his buttocks when she relaxed against him.

"We ran out of shampoo." She explained before placing a kiss at the top of his spine. "I had to make some more." She continued while sliding her body along his to whisper in his ear. "Did you miss me?" Nami asked, letting her lips brush against his auricle.

Law didn't try to hide the shudder that rippled through him from her actions as he hummed in affirmation to her question. A hum that quickly became a needy groan when Nami's left hand travelled up his abs to roam across is chest, and her other hand moved to wrap around his length and give him a gentle squeeze, letting her nails brush against his scrotum as she took hold of him.

"I'll take that sound as a 'very much'." She laughed. Her words elicited a slight chuckle from him while he moved his hips, pressing his cock more firmly into her hand, thrusting to bring himself to a full erection quicker. He'd gone too long without her touch.

Nami loved how he felt in her hand. Every roll of his hips made her feel more powerful as he hardened with her touch, she loved the sensation him thickening in her grasp, and couldn't wait to have him inside of her.

She sank a little lower into the bath, slowly kissing his wet skin from shoulder to shoulder, while her hands continued to tease him. She pinched one of his nipples until it pebbled, then moved to give the other the same treatment.

There was something about touching Law in the warm water that severely turned Nami on. Maybe it was because he'd eaten a Devil Fruit and she knew it was kind of an unnatural place for him to be. Or perhaps it was just feel of his slick, perfect body beneath her fingers tips. A yearning heat flared within her as she allowed her left hand to glide over his prominent muscles and decorated chest. Nami soon parted her legs as she rested on top of him, eager for him to fill her.

Nami rested her ear against the centre of his back then, concentrating on his slightly laboured breathing, and listening appreciatively to the sound of his quickened heartbeat, while her right hand continued to give his length a pulsating squeeze.

"Stop it." Law rasped, not liking the fact that she'd caught on to one of his favourite things to do to her, and that she was relishing in his arousal.

"No! I know why you do it now. It's good to listen to your heart racing because you can't handle my touch." She explained with a triumphant smile.

Without warning, Law quickly flipped himself over, and sighed with pleasure as he buried himself deep inside Nami. She let out a startled scream at the unexpected intrusion, and held onto him tightly to brace herself.

"Who can't handle what?" He asked with a salacious smirk while he thrust up into her in a shallow rhythm.

Nami clicked her tongue while shaking her head at him, laughing through a soft smile. She loosened her hold on him then, letting her hands glide over his shoulders to meet at the back of his head. Her nails grazed his scalp as she fisted her hands into his hair, then roughly yanked his head back, causing him to hiss with pain at the sudden action.

His mind clouded with lust then, and every inch of him tingled as he felt the warm coil of pleasure tightening in the pit of his stomach with every movement of his hips.

Before now, the thought of a woman even slightly sexually dominating him didn't appeal to him even the tiniest bit. Since he had allowed Nami the privilege, though it was only when she bathed him, he'd come to appreciate that domineering Nami was the sexiest thing he could never imagine. The experience never lasted because his own dominance couldn't be suppressed for long, and the excitement paled in comparison to when he teased her, but it was sexually gratifying beyond his belief.

He stared up at her expectedly, eager for the kiss he suspected was coming, Law's heart raced faster as he watched her plump lips part. He was desperate to taste her now.

Law closed his eyes the moment her lips sealed to his in a deep, passionate kiss. As her tongue moved against his, Law's mind hazed with need and desire, causing him to lose the steady rhythm he was thrusting into her with.

He eagerly chased after her lips when Nami pulled away. "I need to wash your hair." She said, smiling at how keen he was.

Nami raised herself up out of the water to lean forward and grab the shampoo that was set on a small table behind Law's head. He kept his arm wrapped around her waist, momentarily stopping her from leaving his length, but soon released her when she purposely pressed her breasts to his face.

Law quickly latched on to one of her nipples, licking and nibbling at her skin until the bud hardened, while he roughly kneaded her right breast.

She squeezed some of the shampoo into the palm of her hand, then eased back down onto his length with a gratified hum. All the attention he was giving her breasts caused he to ache with desire, but it was still too soon for either of them to be satisfied.

Law smirked at her then let out a needy sigh when she began to rotate her hips tantalisingly in his lap, and started washing his hair, massaging his scalp as she did.

He closed his eyes for a moment, luxuriating in her touch, and letting the citrus fragrance of her mikan shampoo fill his nose and lungs.

The smell of oranges had always been appealing to him, from the very first moment he experienced it.

_She was stood at the handrail, up on deck near the helm of the Thousand a Sunny. Nami was upwind of him, looking out to sea and accessing the atmosphere and predicting what effect it would have on the ocean. She had ordered Sanji and Zoro to reef the main, and hurl the head sail to half mast in preparation for the squalls she knew were coming. _

_As they sailed close haul into the strong winds, that was when Law got his first dose of her scent. As the storm hit them, her citrusy aroma flooded his senses, washing over him like a refreshing wave._

He could still see her perfectly. Her hair was floating messily on the wind as she turned in his direction to shelter herself form the sea spray that just crashed over the bow. She was a beautiful, vibrant contrast to dark skies, and the treacherous ocean behind her.

It wasn't a fruit he ate very often as a child, so his only real association with the it was through Nami. With every whiff of the fruit he now caught, the image of her in that moment would immediately spring to mind. Though, he smiled to himself knowing that it wouldn't be long until moments like these would be his main association to the scent.

"What are you grinning about?" Nami asked curiously after she couldn't suppress the urge to kiss the happy smile that adorned his lips.

"Nothing." He lied with a sharp, unexpected thrust of his hips.

Nami's breath caught in her throat, and she jolted at his electrifying action, sending a fair amount of water over the side of the bath tub.

"Shit." She frowned, knowing full well she'd have to clean it up.

"I told you to stop filling it so much." He said as he cast his eyes toward the overflow. "Look." He resumed, and nodded in the drain's direction.

As Nami turned to look, one of her breasts brushed against his chin, urging Law to bite her. He pushed the mound towards his mouth, curled his tongue against her nipple, then bit down on the sensitive bud.

The moment his teeth clamped down on her nipple, Nami fisted her fingers tightly into his hair, and dragged his head back so he would release her flesh from his teeth.

The sensation sent a surge of pleasure to rush through Nami's body. She clenched around him, noticing straight away that the distraction of the spilled water hadn't caused him to soften in the slightest.

Law stared up at her mischievously then as she resumed her task of washing his hair. His golden eyes didn't leave her face as she slowly began to rock her hips again.

"Some of us can multitask." She teased, and stuck her tongue out at him, obviously referring to early when he lost his rhythm, hoping to erase the suspicious devilish smirk from his face.

Law snorted, and raised both his eyebrows at her remark, then slowly began to thrust up into her again, matching her slow rhythm as she gyrated her hips on top of him.

He watched her expression carefully. Law knew she was trying to remain composed and stay in control, to act as though his movements, when added to hers, did not affect her. They did, and he could see it, hear it, and feel it all too well. Law loved to look at her whilst she was in the plateau stage, and he could recognize even her most subtle of tell tale signs straight away.

Nami was doing well to stifle her moans, and disguise her pants and her erratic intakes of breath as her orgasm built. But she couldn't stop her pupils from dilating, or hide the dark flush that adorned her cheeks and ears, along with a myriad of other signals. His favourite sign of all was the involuntary contractions of her body, the ones that he could feel so blissfully around his cock.

Though she had been teasing him since the moment she got into the bath, she's also been teasing herself. 'Did she really think she could win?' Law wondered as he gave both her breasts a gentle squeeze, loving the way her hips furiously bucked against him when he pinched her nipples.

Her breath hitched as he let his hand slide down her abdomen. Law held her gaze while his fingers slowly trailed down her slick skin, watching carefully as he saw hints of lust, excitement and defeat, in that order, as he began to draw rough circles over her clitoris.

"Law!" She moaned, bucking vigorously and pulling painfully at his hair. "I need to wash this out now." She informed him through laboured breaths, squeezing her eyes shut, and then throwing her head back.

He was close to his climax, and her imminent orgasm was hastening his. "What happened to multitasking, Nami-ya?" He teased, then began kissing and suckling at the sensitive spots on her neck, then added some welcome pressure to her clitoris.

Her body stiffened before she convulsed uncontrollably in ecstasy on top of him, moaning his name loudly as waves of sheer pleasure surged through her. Law quickly pulled out of Nami, not allowing her ride out her climax as she ached to, and prolonging the build up of his own.

She frowned at him with obvious disappointment as she slumped against him in exuberance. Law didn't feel too bad at her discontent as he had plans to have her coming again very shortly.

He kissed her as way of an apology, then shuffled them further into the centre of the bath so he could submerge his head. "Come on, you need to wash this out, remember?" He smiled as he eased back into the water.

Nami lazily washed the suds from his midnight hair while Law gazed up at her, amazed by how carefully she moved. In all the time she had washed his hair, she'd not once gotten water, or soap, in his eyes.

After a few minutes of running her fingers through his hair and caressing his scalp, Nami leant forward and softly kissed him. She always did this to get him to lift himself from the water, kissing him affectionately but gradually edging away so he would chase her lips, while she smoothed her hands over his hair to help keep the soap off him. Despite the great sex that they had, it was possibly her favourite part of bathing with him.

"Done." She said once he was sat up vertically.

Law held her gaze for a moment while she smiled at him. He found himself getting lost in her brown eyes while a strong sense of adoration took up residence in his chest. He reached up unconsciously to pull her in for a loving kiss that he desperately yearned for.

"Are you okay?" Nami asked through soft, chaste kisses, slightly worried about him.

"Yes." He smiled. "Are you going to wash the rest of me now?" He asked, quickly changing the subject so she'd forget his unusual behaviour. He wasn't ready for her to know yet, or even sure if his feelings were reciprocated.

"Stand up then." She instructed, then got up out of the water and offered her hand to help him to his feet.

Law slowly stood up, laying a trail of blazing kisses on her slick skin until he was towering over her. Nami smiled up at him, showing him the same hungry expression he'd seen on her just after they'd left Punk Hazard.

_One evening, after her crew had fallen asleep, Nami had challenged the insomniac to a card game. When things didn't go in her favour she confronted Law, accusing him of cheating, and the feisty minx wouldn't back down, and eventually squared up to him. Clima-Tact in hand of course, and Kikoku out of sight. _

_Law tried to use his height to intimidate Nami, but he instilled her with something other than fear. After that, he knew it wouldn't be long until he would have her pawing at him to take her. _

He could see that in her again, right now. A hunger for him that he was more than willing to feed, but he wouldn't give her what she wanted just yet. One of his favourite parts of his new cleansing routine was still to come.

He smirked, then nodded in the direction of her shampoo. Nami rolled her eyes at him, then reached for the bottle. She doused her hands in the mikan infused liquid then wrapped her arms around him, and began to run her hands over his skin.

It hurt Nami the first time she bathed with him. They had been intimate after leaving Punk Hazard, but Law was cold and emotionless for a while after Dressrosa. Lost, maybe. He repeatedly insisted he didn't need any help from her, or from anyone.

When she saw all the wounds Doflamingo had inflicted on his skin, she was inconsolable. It tortured her as she tried to imagine how mentally scarred Law might be because of that man, and he wouldn't open up to her about anything that had happened. She broke down and held him, though she felt their embrace was more for her benefit than it was for his.

As time had gone by, it seemed that both his mental and physical wounds had healed. He gradually warmed to bathing with her, and now pretended to be completely incapable of doing anything to clean himself, blatantly enjoying any, and all the attention he could squeeze out of her.

She always cleaned his back first. Nami would rest her chin on his sternum and stare up into his tantalising aurous eyes as her hands appreciatively roamed his slick skin, loving the sensation of his muscular torso pressed firmly to her soft, sensitive breasts.

Law didn't care how perverse his thoughts were in that moment. He always concentrated on the feel of her body pressed to his, and how her breasts moved against his wet skin as she stretched to clean him, reaching up over his shoulders, and when her hands moved to his behind.

He tensed his body in anticipation of what he knew was coming next. He was certain she was a sadist too, and loved his pained expression when she firmly grabbed his buttocks.

Law could tell that Nami didn't even try to hide the smirk on her face as her hands slid down his body, and rested over the swell of his ass. He tried to growl at her, but it soon turned into a laugh when, for once, she gave him a gentle squeeze, then slid her hands up his sides and attempted to tickle him as she cleaned beneath his arms.

She tried to tickle him every time, and failed miserably. Though now, Law had come to appreciate that she was simply trying to make him laugh, no matter what, that's why she hadn't stopped when he told her he wasn't ticklish.

There were elements to her character that reminded him terribly of Corazon. She was protective, altruistic, and always seemed to be trying to lift his spirits. Law imagined it was one of the many contributing factors to why he'd come to cherish her. Nami's sharp mind was the first thing he noticed about her, it piqued his interest in her more than her voluptuous figure did, and only after then was he made aware of her caring nature.

Law cupped her face and lovingly kissed her through his laugh, before she had chance to move and stand behind him, before the mood changed.

When Nami pulled away from their kiss, she licked his bottom lip seductively then slowly stepped behind him, clawing at his chest as she did. Law closed his eyes then so he could concentrate on how, and where, she was touching him.

He slid his hand behind his back, then used his knuckles to part her thighs and inserted two fingers inside her. Nami gasped when his hot digits penetrated her. She instantly felt weak as she was still sensitive from her orgasm not long ago. She knew she'd have to control herself if she was going to tease him as she planned to, but she couldn't help but rock her hips against his hand.

She pressed her body flat against his back, trying to ignore the simple but exquisite piston motion of his fingers, and the hot shivers that they sent through her body, then lightly raked her nails down his abs, then back up his sides.

Law felt his cock twitch eagerly for her to touch him, but Nami placed her hands flat to chest, and continued to lather him up, tormentingly.

She ran her hands down his body again, teasing his lower abdominals, then her hands moved to the top of his thighs. Law swallowed hard as he felt his whole body begin to warm and his heart race. His breathing quickened when her hands began to ascend his body, letting her fingers skirt past the base of his penis as they rounded back up to his chest.

Law exhaled a few ragged pants then, he was fully hard again now and desperate to be inside her. A shiver rippled through his body at the very thought of her fingers wrapped around his length.

Nami slowly started to move her hands down his abs to give him what he wanted, she moaned when Law removed his fingers from her body in order to catch her hands, and stop her hands from descending.

He looked down at her over his shoulder. Nami smiled the moment she saw his needy expression. "I think you should clean me with something other than your hands." Law suggested. He's had enough of her teasing now. She smirked at his suggestion. Then began to walk around him, holding his gaze and biting her lip until she was standing in front of him.

Law immediately stepped forward to capture her lips in a heated kiss. He tugged on her orange curls, pulling her head right back so his tongue could have full access to her mouth. Nami's fingers tangled in his hair so he couldn't pull away from her.

She moaned into his mouth as his tongue glided across hers, a slick heat that sent lightning coursing though her body as he massaged her tongue with his. Nami felt as though she couldn't catch her breath, and had to briefly break away from their kiss when his hand left her hair, and he slid his fingers inside her to stoke her desire. She hooked her leg around him in an attempt to urge him to fuck her, but he pulled away from her lips and said, "Stop teasing me and get your mouth round my cock."

Nami relented, realising then that she had already had an orgasm, and he hadn't.

Law exhaled a lengthy groan as she kissed down his body, leaving a blazing trail of fire as she slowly got to her knees.

His golden eyes were focused on her, poised with a needy stare. "Come on, Nami-ya." Law begged as he now burned for her attention.

He let out a breathy sigh when Nami wrapped her fingers around his length and slowly began to stroke him. He stared down at her with a searing gaze as she tormenting handled his length, teasing him she soft kisses against his pulsing shaft, until she finally lapped at its dewy head.

Nami loved to hear the harsh sounds of his breathing. Law almost growled as she continued to torture his throbbing member, never taking him into her mouth like he needed her to.

She looked up at him then, after seeing his desperate expression, Nami place her lips around the head of his cock and took as much of him into her mouth as she could.

"Nami-ya!" Law groaned through gritted teeth as he threw his head back, trying to not thrust his length down her throat.

"Fuck." Law cried out, then quickly looked back down at her, his pupils were dilated with desire, eager to watch her hot mouth glide over his length. He pushed her hair out of her face so he had a clear view of her sucking his cock.

She released him from her mouth then to rotate her tongue sinfully around his tip. The sight of his flushed cheeks caused a wave of heat to swirl through her, urging her to devour him again. She wanted to see him squirm with pleasure while she tortured him with her mouth, but before she got a chance to, Law roughly pushed her away.

Nami looked up at him in confusion and saw that Law was completely at his limit. "Fuck this." He growled in primal need as he leant down between Nami's legs, and roughly thrust into her, slamming his lips into hers for a hungry kiss.

"Wrap your legs around me." Law ordered in a commanding tone as he moved them both to get a hold on the edge of the bath to support them.

"Tora-o?" Nami whispered close to his ear, drawing his attention. His eyes instantly focused on her lips, then capturing them in another searing kiss as he began to thrust into her relentlessly, and quickly bringing back to the height of her arousal.

"Wait, Law!" Nami shouted when she noticed how the bath water had begun to move with them, and was now spilling over the side with every furious thrust of his hips.

"I told you to not fill it so much." Law chided her again, not letting up his passionate assault on her body as his climax was too near to care about anything other that how her body felt around him.

Nami's body was soon convulsing around him, urging him to pound into her harder as she moaned loudly with every thrust. Her erratic breaths fanned against his ear as an electrifying wave erupted from within him, surged through every inch of his body, and forcing his eyes shut as his mind clouded with ecstasy.

He slowed his pace then, and continued to roll his hips, thrusting into Nami in a shallow rhythm. "You alright?" He felt compelled to asked her since she hadn't moved, and still had her legs wrapped tightly around him.

"Yes." She answered in an exhausted breathy tone.

Law kissed her then while he tried to catch his breath, and trying to move her into a more comfortable position. Despite her buoyancy in the water, Nami body was still heavy with lassitude, and more difficult to manoeuvre than he anticipated.

"Don't!" Nami shouted when he pulled out of her, not wanting his seed to get into the bath water. "I still haven't washed my hair." She sighed.

"You can have a shower." Law suggested as he pulled the plug to release the water. "I'll help." He smiled.

* * *

**1st Dec 2014 on Tumblr. I forgot to add it to this.**


	11. Sometimes It Is Good To Sleep Late

**This oneshot chapter is very ****M****, and is a spoiler for anyone not past OP769.**

**Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece.**

* * *

_**Sometimes It Is Good To Sleep Late**_

Nami groaned softly as she stirred. She pushed her arms beneath her pillow while lifting her head back to stretch her chest and shoulders, then lowered her head back down on the pillow case. Keeping her eyes shut, and being still too full of sleep to move her body, she turned her head where she lay. Her nose brushed lightly over the pillow until she rested her left cheek upon it, then gazed through the veil of orange hair that was now covering her eyes to look at the bottom corner of the bed.

Law was never a good, or heavy sleeper, and lately rest seemed to be harder for him to find. Every morning, she would wake up to see him sitting on that corner, nursing his right shoulder. With his head hanging low, and a pained expression on his face, his fingers would be curled around the mark, hiding the eternal reminder of Doflamingo that was etched into his skin.

Nami would always try to distract him and ease his mind, to silently let him know she cared for him, and that she was there should he choose to confide in her.

The state of his right arm was obviously still physically, and emotionally quite tender, and Nami had learnt the harsh verbal consequences of attempting to hold his hand, once. Now, she ignored the limb as best she could. Though he had managed to successfully reattach his arm, Law had not been the same man since Dressrosa, it was as though a part of him was still missing, but Nami hoped it wasn't gone for good.

She tried to convince herself that his current melancholy, and troubled state of mind was due to lose of pride, or out of vanity, but she couldn't be sure until he opened up to her. He was taciturn whenever Nami tried to broach the subject, so for now she had given up. More often than not he would use debauchery to escape reality with Nami.

So, until he was ready, she would continue slide up behind Law every morning as he sat on the corner of the bed, wrap her arms around him, then lay gentle kisses on his newly formed scars from that battle.

First she would kiss over the soft pink gunshot wounds that penetrated his insignia. Then, on the five flawed patches across his shoulder blades and upper back. The married skin around his arm would always catch her eye. That wound was taking much longer to heal, and the cicatrix was a deep shade of angry pink, furiously warning her to keep away.

Nami would then remain behind him, placing the palm of her dominant hand over his heart, and her ear to his back. She was truly grateful that he was with her, that he had physically survived his ordeal, and she loved to feel and hear his heart beating in his chest. She would stay there with him in her arms for as long as he would allow it, luxuriating in the warmth that radiated from him, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart, the melodious sound of his very being.

When he was ready, Nami was prepared to help him emotionally get past what he'd had to endure, and she was determined that she would help him.

Nami blinked in surprise then and moved her hair out of her eyes when she didn't see Law sitting in his usual spot. She quickly turned her head back around to see him next to her, lay on his side and still peaceful in sleep.

This was a first, as far as she could remember, so Nami decided to make the most of their situation, to hopefully try and encourage Law to remain in bed with her every morning.

She shuffled up next to him, placing Law's left arm beneath her at the curve of her waist. Nami examined his face for a few moments, it was a rare chance to glimpse his features without him wearing some sort of frown, and his face seemed so much more handsome when he was relaxed. The dark circles around his eyes were as prominent as ever, and Nami was so used to them now that she couldn't imagine him without them. Her eyes soon found their way to Law's lips, which were parted slightly, inviting her to kiss him.

Nami gently ran her fingers along the black stubble that rained through his olive skin, along his right cheek and jawline, then sealed her lips to his, ignoring the very slight prickle from his top lip. She rarely got to kiss him before he'd had a shave, so it wasn't an unwelcome sensation.

Law hummed at the affection, then rolled onto his back as his left arm looped around Nami, and pulled her with him. She watched him for a moment thinking she may have woken him, but was soon relieved when she heard his breathing was still at a slow and steady pace.

She gazed appreciatively at his face for a moment, before continuing her affections. Nami sealed her lips to his neck, slowly kissing down his stubbly throat, grateful once she got to his collarbone. She paused for a moment to place her fingers over her lips, to quell the slight burn she felt from the coarse hair growing on his neck, and to check to see if he was still asleep. He was.

Law's mind may still have been resting, but his body had unconsciously began to stir. As Nami moved to hover over him, she noticed his erection resting on his stomach, straining to be touched. It wouldn't be long until the rest of him was awake.

Nami continued her affections where she left off. She trailed her lips along his collarbone, then down his decorated chest while her finger tips ghosted over the lean muscles of his abdomen.

She had told herself that this attention would solely be for his benefit, that he would enjoy it so much that he'd want her to wake first every morning. But with every kiss she laid on his flesh, her body wanted him more and more. She knew her heart had quickened, and her skin had warmed as she excited herself while she awakened him. Nami wished that Law would rouse soon and take control, to give her what her body was now craving; Him.

Nami maintained her descending affections, laying wet kisses on his chest which soon turned to slightly bruising kisses as she got to his abdominals. His stomach fluttered magnificently beneath her lips, and Nami found hard to not suck gently at his skin the further down his body she got.

It wasn't long until she felt his hand tangle into her hair. 'Finally!' She thought in relief. Nami immediately felt herself swell at the knowledge of him being awake, more than ready to receive any sexual attention he would give her.

"Mmm, I was having a nice dream." Law croaked, his voice was still heavy with sleep.

Nami looked up at him, instantly noticing the heated colour of his cheeks. "Nicer than the reality of waking up?" She smiled as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"No. Carry on." Law smirked, then lifted his hips to get more comfortable, and parted his legs so Nami could rest between them.

Nami decided against teasing him. As much as she knew he would love it, she was more intent on pleasing him, to coax him in to sleeping late more often. So, as she settled between his thighs her left hand cupped his balls, to slowly massage him as she trailed her tongue up the length of his erection.

Nami looked up to his face as she curled her tongue against his frenulum, then sealed her lips against his tip. The action caused Law's breath to hitch, his eyebrows furrowed as his hand at the back of her head painfully fisted into to her hair. All his thigh and abdominal muscles tensed, momentarily lifting his strained erection off his belly, to eagerly jump towards her. She smiled up at him triumphantly while she waited for him to steady his breathing, and release his grip of her hair.

It wasn't long before Law regained some composure, and his erection fell flat against his stomach again. He smirked at her while panting hungrily, gently applying pressure to the back of her head to urge her to continue. Law's golden eyes were focused intensely on her, pupils dilated with desire as he desperately waited for the next blistering lap of her tongue.

Nami continued to watch him as she curled her fingers around his length. Law swallowed hard, then licked his lips, leaving them wet and glistening in the early morning sunlight. "Come on, Nami-ya." Law pleaded in a breathy voice as he pushed his hips up towards her.

With a sultry smile, Nami then sealed her mouth around his cock and began to move her hand in tandem with the bob of her head, taking in more of Law's length each time.

Law's head fell back against his pillow, his chest heaved as he panted while Nami found her rhythm. Once at a steady pace, Law lifted his head up again to watch as he began to thrust up unto her mouth. "Fucking hell." Law cursed as he combed her hair from her face with his finger tips, watching fiercely as his cock disappeared behind her lips, and her searing tongue worked against his length.

The pull of her hot mouth, and every stroke of her hand sent lightning tingling throughout Law's entire body. Pleasure, and a blistering fever engulfed him. All Law could do was watch as his beautiful woman brought him to his pinnacle. His pleasure was no secret, Law groaned with almost every exhale as she skilfully worked his length until he could no longer think straight.

There was something about the way Law stared down at her that really turned Nami on. The image of this proud and powerful man gazing intensely at her as he came undone through her affections, it was intoxicating. His gorgeous golden irises focused on her through narrowed lids and a veil of dark eyelashes. It almost looked as though he was scowling at her. Thankfully, that was an expression she enjoyed on him, and Nami might have believed it was a look of anger if it wasn't for his flushed checks and parted lips, and the heated groans that regularly escaped them. It was hunger she heard from him, and desire she saw, and Nami reflected it back to him as she ached more and more for Law as she devoured every inch of him.

All of Law's stomach muscles tensed when the head of his cock nudged against the back of her throat. His thrusts became uneven, then his hand gripped tightly in her hair, holding her head in place while he pushed up into her.

Nami fought off his grip with her left hand. Somehow she felt a little of his possessiveness had rubbed off on her, she wanted him to come because of her actions, and not his, so she pushed down on his right hip to try and hold him in place. She knew he was close, very close.

Nami pulled her head back, swirled her tongue sinfully around his tip, and teased him with her right hand before taking him in again. She could see his stomach muscles fluttering more intensely, and his breathing became more ragged every time she did it.

A loud, guttural moan left his lips, and despite her grip on him, he bucked vigorously into her mouth as his seed spilt down her throat. Nami swallowed, keeping her eyes fixed on his as she did. She knew that something stirred within him whenever she did, a renewed sexual energy that was twice as potent as before.

Nami rested her head on Law's hip as she caught her breath.

"You look too good with your mouth around my cock." Law confessed as he dragged Nami back up his body, to kiss her feverishly. The taste of him on her tongue didn't bother him in the slightest. He wanted her, and that was all that mattered to him.

"I'm glad you think so." She laughed as Law rolled her onto her back, and settled on top of her.

"You should wake me up like that every morning." He growled, before descending her body to return the favour.

* * *

**27th Dec 2014**


	12. I Get Off

People at work kinda know what sort of stuff I write, and the other day I Get Off by Halestorm came on the radio and someone said "I bet you couldn't write something to this." So, challenge accepted, and here it is!

**Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece.**

* * *

_**I Get Off**_

As the Thousand Sunny sailed ever closer to Dressrosa, the more uneasy Trafalgar Law found himself. Law's mind was as sharp as his nodachi, but he knew the limits of his ability; for this reason, he had pinned certain hopes on Vice Admiral Smoker.

Law could taste bile in the back of his throat, his stomach was knotted so tightly. The terrifying thought of meeting with Doflamingo loomed over him, much as the man himself would when their encounter took place. He felt tense, as if the very strings of Shichibukai were wrapped around his throat, and he was doing all in her power to not move, to not let it tear him apart. He was uneasy, to say the least, constantly willing his old wounds to stay closed. Law knew he would have to keep his emotions in check for his plan to work, and the prospect of keeping calm darken his mood, if that was at all possible.

After a noisy evening meal, Trafalgar Law stepped out of the galley, leaving all but a few still inside. He leant against the handrail and watched as his ally played loudly, like a child, on tree swing below. Was this really the same man he had met on Sabaody? The same fearless pirate who had punched one of the Tenryubito? He found it had to believe, but hoped that same might and tenacity would shine through when the time came.

Law was just about to head up to the library, to retire for the evening, when the sight of the Strawhat's navigator grabbed his attention. He watched her ascend the stairs to her quarters, his eyes slowly travelled up her long legs, and remained fixed on her sky blue and white shorts as her hips swayed with every step. Without a word, she disappeared inside the dark room and shut the door behind her.

Nami navigated the darkness of her quarters with ease. Neither Robin or herself were messy, so she didn't have to worry about tripping over anything. As she got to her bed, Nami leant forward to switch on her lamp when she glimpsed something out of the corner of her eye; a silhouette, perched outside the galley. She studied the figure before turning on the light, and noticed that Law's gaze was aimed towards her quarters, searching the darkened windows.

The hour was late, there was only one reason she would be entering her room at that time. Was he really trying to sneak a peek? That question caused Nami's heart to race. He was always so meticulous, never interested in anything but his plans. The idea of holding his attention, having his eyes upon her, excited her in a way she could not have anticipated. Nami switched on the lamp, and pretended she did not know he was watching.

Just as Law was about to move, the room quickly lit up, and his eye's instantly found Nami. She was bent forward in his direction, moving something from off her bed. Despite Law's mind constantly telling himself that he needed to gather his thoughts, to focus on what must be done tomorrow and solidify his concentration, his body refused to listen.

His eyes focused on the line of her cleavage, pointing to the word 'Heat' on her pink t-shirt, and he suddenly felt that heat boil up within himself. His mouth became dry as she removed her top and walked around to the other side of her bed in nothing but her underwear. He licked his lips, then swallowed, trying to control his breathing as he continued to watch.

Joyful laughter pulled his attention to the lawn deck below. A slight panic rushed through him at the prospect of being caught, but he was safe. Luffy was on his back on the deck, seemingly having fallen from the swing. Law decided then that he had better go up to the library, before he was caught, or before the adrenaline in his system urged him to listen to what his body was beginning to crave.

He gave a final glance to Nami's window before he left, and once again found himself fixed in place by what he saw. Nami stood facing away from him, her orange hair cascading down her bare back and shoulders. As she lifted her arms to put on her pyjama top, Law felt his heart quicken, and his cheeks warm as he caught the sight of the swell of her breasts. 'If all goes well in Dressrosa, I'm going to make the most of this alliance.' Law promised himself. Then watched as Nami leant forward and switch off her bedroom light.

Nami quickly looked out of the window the moment that darkness flooded the room. Law remained at the handrail, eyes still cast towards her window before he generated his room, and disappeared. 'That's one hundred thousand belli he owes me.' Nami smiled to herself, excited by much more than the anticipation of money.

* * *

**I enjoyed writing the bit for Law at the beginning of this, maybe I should write more things like that? **

**Reviews are always appreciated if you have time.**

**11th Jan 2015**


	13. The Devil Makes Work For Idle Hands

Again, this is a super, super **M** rated chapter. Sorry.

**Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece**

* * *

_**The Devil Makes Work For Idle Hands**_

How long has it been?' Law questioned as his eyes glided over Nami's skin. Perhaps not even forty-eight hours, he estimated, but he was beginning to miss her warmth.

It was such an easy thing for him to do, to miss her touch and affection. He not only found pleasure in Nami, but peace as well. The sort of peace he never expected to know, and even doubted that it existed; how wrong he was, and was grateful for it. Though the word 'love' was starting to creep into the edges of his mind where she was concerned, Law was still very much in lust with her, and the proof was in how Law could barely keep his eyes off her.

They were both in library on board the Thousand Sunny. Nami was sitting at her desk, legs crossed and toes pointed, wearing nothing but her green and white bikini, determinedly working on a cartograph. Her hair was tied back into a messy bun, and she had a pair of glasses perched on the end of her nose.

Law silently kept her company, supposedly reading a medical text, but in actual fact his eyes spent more time roaming her skin then they did the words in his book. 'Sexy.' He thought to himself as he lifted the edge of he tome just high enough to cover Nami's body, leaving her legs and head still in view, picturing her in a nurse's smock and scribbling down notes.

He exhaled loudly, and with a strong air of annoyance, as he wondered when she would be finished with that damn map. Law had fully intended to let her complete it. Nami was so engrossed in it that it didn't seem fair to distract her, but when she didn't even spare him a glance after his very audible sigh, he started to get a little impatient.

Law's arousal deepened as he continued to picture her in that nurse's outfit, imagining all the things he'd like to do to her. He had started to want her so badly by that point that he was tempted to lift her from her seat, sit in it himself, then lower Nami back down onto his cock. That way she could continue to work on that damn map if she wanted to while he slowly fucked her.

Law couldn't help but fantasise about that then as a welcome ache developed in his groin. He could see himself sitting beneath Nami, gently rocking his hips up into her, his hands sliding beneath her bikini top, teasing her breasts while he kissed the back of her neck, making her pant and mewl his name.

It was not difficult to picture himself kissing over every inch of her porcelain skin. He'd done it so often, making her more beautiful as her skin flushed with every brush of his fingers or touch of his lips.

It was more than easy to picture it, but Law realised then that he wanted to _see_ it. He wanted to watch himself pleasure Nami, to see her come undone … 'I need a full length mirror.' He realised, and would make a point of buying one next time they went ashore so he could fuck her against it. Until then, Law had other ideas about watching her.

With another sigh, Law rested his book on the seat next to him and got up to make his way over to Nami. Again, she didn't look up from her cartograph as Law carefully crept over to her, and quietly manoeuvred his lips next to her ear before he whispered, "Nami-ya,-"

"Shit, Law!" Nami flinched, almost making an error on her map. "You scared me." She finished, breathlessly.

Law couldn't stop his eyes from dropping to her parted lips, then to the heavy rise and fall of her chest as she caught her breath. From being in a slight state of shock, Nami didn't notice Law's expression, but he was sure that if she did, she may have been a little frightened by the hungry look he knew was present in his golden eyes. He wanted her, needed her, and any decent thoughts he'd had about letting her finish her map had burnt up in the desire that now blazed within him.

The surprised tone of her voice made Law's lust mushroom in his belly. It was reminiscent of the keening sounds that escaped her lips when he brought her to the brink of her orgasm, deliciously high pitched and breathy, and so invitingly vulnerable that Law wanted to have her right then.

He loved to see Nami like that, her head thrown back and her jaw slack as she moaned with pleasure. He loved hearing the sound of her mewls when he slowly brought her to the edge with long, languid strokes of his cock, and the way she would squirm around his girth pulling him deeper, desperate for more.

It took all of his self restraint to not reach out for her then to satisfy his desire. Though he desperately wanted her, Law's thoughts about watching her seemed to be a little more enticing than his own needs.

"Sorry." Law laughed, unapologetically, forcing his devilish expression a little softer as he reached up to turn her face to his, and steal a chaste kiss. "I thought you might like a drink?" He asked as he pulled away.

"Oh, yes. Thank you Tora-o!" She smiled happily at him, then turned back to her cartograph as he left to get her a glass of orange juice.

He still hated that nickname. 'One more thing to punish her for.' Law smiled to himself as he left the library.

* * *

Nami uncrossed her legs, then stretched them far under the desk, casting her arms up into the air at the same to try and rejuvenate her limbs. She'd been sitting for so long now that Nami begun to ache, but she had almost finished the map she was working on, so it had been worth it.

"There you go." Law said as he placed her drink on the end table to her right, then Nami felt him lightly trail his hand over her thigh as he kissed the corner of her mouth.

"It looks good, Nami-ya." He said, moving away to take up his seat on the bench.

"Thanks." Nami replied, modestly. She knew her drawing was nothing less than perfection, but she had seen the quality of the maps that Law was used to looking at, so she didn't regard his opinion too highly when it came to her cartographs.

"Nearly done?"

"Uh-huh." Nami nodded as she leant forward to continue working, and once again immerse herself in the map she was drawing. "A couple more hours." She divulged, completely unaware of his musings, and seemingly oblivious to the effect her very presence was having on him.

"Hmm." Nami hummed as she scrutinised her notes, trying to decipher her own handwriting. Her hum quickly turned to a gasp when she felt something brush against the top of her thighs, and she immediately pushed her chair out a little from under the desk, putting some distance between herself and what ever had touched her, only to see a severed hand resting in her lap, with the word 'Death' tattooed across its knuckles.

She was frozen for a second with shock, unable to move or speak. She couldn't believe that Law had cut his own hand off and placed it in her lap, but she soon shrieked when he brushed his fingers over the fabric her bikini.

"Don't." She chided, despite the fact that his touch had awoken a flutter of butterflies in her stomach. She turned to glare at him, but Law leant forward, resting an elbow on his knee, and propping his chin on the stump that should have been his hand. Nami half wanted to laugh then, but the sadistic smirk on his lips, and the devilish look in Law's eyes let her know how serious he was, and it warmed her further.

"Leave it there, Nami-ya." Law's voice was thick with arousal as he stopped Nami from reaching for his hand. He pushed his fingers between the tops of her thighs, and firmly curled his fingers against her. "Just continue working on your map."

"As if … I can." Nami responded breathlessly as she turned back to her desk, and pushed her cartography apparatus away from her.

She closed her eyes, unable to ignore the pleasant shivers that prickled up her spine and travelled down her limbs with every brush of Law's fingers. It didn't take long before Nami could feel the warmth begin to radiate from her cheeks, and her ears start to burn. Her pounding heart quickened it pace then as Law increased the pressure of his caressing fingers.

"I want your lips on me." Nami complained. All of her neck and chest tingled, begging for Law's affection. She wanted to be in his arms, against that incredible body. He was usually such an attentive lover, kissing her lips and neck, kneading her breasts while he stoked between her legs, sensually ambushing her with every part of himself, flooding her heart and her mind; it was strange to feel so disconnected from him.

"Not yet." She heard him groan lowly over the sound of her racing heart.

"Tora-!" Nami's breath hitched and clipped her words when Law teased over her clitoris, but with her legs closed, and through the fabric of her bikini, the sensation was dulled. "I want to feel more than this, Law." She mewled, sending him a heated expression so he couldn't deny her.

"Come here." Law muttered in a guttural voice, then unbuttoned his jeans.

Nami grabbed Law's hand by the wrist, then through her aroused state, she got up from her seat with a slight wobble and took a step towards him before Law groaned, "Stop."

He squeezed his eyes shut, and took a few deep nasal breaths. "Sit down, there." Law told her, nodding his head at the spot on the floor in front of him while he wrapped the fingers of his left hand around his erection.

Nami was just about to protest when Law spoke again. "Just do it, Nami-ya. And put my hand back where it was." There was a desperate tone to his voice, something she rarely heard in him save for when he was internally warring over what he wanted. She knew he wanted to touch her as much as she needed him to, but his desire for something else had momentarily won the battle.

She slowly sat down in front of Law to indulge him in whatever fantasy he had in his mind. Nami stretched out her legs, trying to reach for Law's feet with her own, but she was sitting too far away. She'd hoped to have had some physical contact with him, other than his detached hand, and from the way Law was smirking at her, her disappointment must have been evident.

"Now, put my hand back, Nami-ya." He said, his chest heaved as he cast his searing gaze down at her, and lazily dragged his left hand over back and forth over his hard length.

Nami parted her legs and stared up at Law. She still wanted to feel his body next to hers, but his hungry expression made up for it. She knew he was going to enjoy watching whatever he planned to do to her, and the trill that rumbled in his chest the moment the flat of his wrist was placed above her pelvic bone was more than proof.

Then, a second later and Law's fingers went to work on her again patting over her clitoris, slowly and gently at first, then gradually increasing in tempo and pressure, sending delicious vibrations through her most intimate part.

"Law." She moaned as she threw her head back, raising her knees, and resting her arms behind her. Heat began to coil tightly inside her. It seemed to spread with her blood, and it wasn't long until her whole body felt like it was on fire.

It was in that moment that Law altered his technique, the pressure in his fingers changed, and they were sliding roughly along her slit. Nami was unconsciously canting her hips up towards his fingers, her pelvic muscles tightening and trying to find purchase on something, desperately wanting them inside her. She knew how wet she was at that point. Nami could feel a cool breeze on her, between her legs, while Law's blazing fingers vigorously rubbed against her, bringing her to her climax at an incredible pace.

Her body stiffened momentarily before she convulsed uncontrollably. White blurred Nami's vision as she came. A warm and electrifying sensation coursed through her, which intensified after she heard Law call for his room, and his arm wrapped around her waist as he tackled her backwards, and buried himself inside her.

Nami quickly latched onto him, noticing then that they were both somehow naked, as Law slammed into her. One hand wrapped around his back, and the other made its way to the nape of his neck. "You look too fucking good like that." He moaned against her skin as he pounded into her with quick, uneven thrusts as he came inside her.

"I'm getting a full length mirror." He informed her as he slumped against her, inhaling deeply and groaning with contentment.

"Alright." Nami agreed. If it meant she could have all the attention she wanted, and Law could still watch, then she was okay with that.

* * *

**3rd Apri**l


	14. There's No Place Like Home

**Here's more of a T rated thing for you guys :)**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

_**There's No Place Like Home**_

"Move the ship!" Nami screamed as she jumped out of bed, and ran out on deck. The significant drop in atmospheric pressure was enough to wake her up from the nap she was having, and unfortunately bring her back to reality. She would have much preferred to stay in the pleasant dream she was having of the handsome Trafalgar Law.

Thick grey clouds where already swirling above them, and the sea churned below. Then, hail stone the size of Nami' fist began to fall from the sky.

"Kya!" She screeched as jumped back to the safety of the female quarters. Her eyes fixed on the sky above, the cloud bank was now starting to funnel. "Franky?"

"Ow! Usopp take the helm, I'm going to the energy room." The cyborg ordered as he sprinted off. The sniper tentatively took the wheel, his legs visibly shaking from fear of the storm.

The sails on the main mast flapped violently in the wind. Zoro and Sanji were both frantically trying to get them under control, and managed it with the help of Robin's devil fruit ability.

'We're too late.' Nami thought to her self when the hail stopped failing. Then, the large funnel of swirling cloud touched down on the waves. It's powerful updraft dragged a torrent of sea water high into the air.

"Cool!" Nami heard Luffy beam. His voice was a orotund exclamation over the howling wind. He clutched the handrail and stared into the storm, completely oblivious to the dangerous situation they were in. Something that Trafalgar Law already knew. The incredulous look he gave Luffy said it all.

She knew a nap was a bad idea, but she was too exhausted after Punk Hazard, and couldn't fight the urge to sleep. This is what happens when her captain is left in charge.

The Thousand Sunny was forced into the eye of the storm, and the tremendous power of the tornado lifted the ship into the sky. The heavy wind spun and rocked the ship, causing Nami to loose her footing and crack her head against her bed frame.

Her vision slowly greyed, and a ringing in her ears began. Nami was barely able to recognise the faces of the people crowding her. Then, there was just black.

* * *

Nami stirred as something cold and moist touched her cheek. She stretched, and slowly opened her eyes to be greeted by a blue nosed raccoon dog. "Chopper?" She asked curiously. The dog replied by nuzzling her again until she got up.

She pushed herself to sit up in the thick green grass. Its smell was so potent Nami was surprised she hadn 't noticed it the moment she woke up. It smelt like it had recently been cut, only it hadn't. The blades were at least six inches tall.

The capsized Thousand Sunny was a few feet away from her. Nami imagined she must have been thrown off when they hit the ground. She looked around to see if she could spot the rest of her crew, but was distracted by some mikan trees that were nearby, and were heavy with ripe produce. Their branches bowed with the weight of the citrus fruits they were baring. Nami quickly stood up, eager to taste one.

She cupped an orange sphere, and gave it a gentle to squeeze to test if it was ripe enough. The first one wasn't, but her second choice felt fine, so she picked it and peeled the skin away. Nami licked her lips before putting a segment in her mouth, and savouring its taste. It was sweet yet sour, a little more tart than those of Bellemere's trees, but it was delicious enough to still remind her of home.

Nami cast her eyes to her surroundings then while she ate the rest of her luscious mikan. Tall trees marked the edge of the greensward. Birds of multicoloured plumage, all facing in the same direction, perched on the upper most branches. Her gaze followed the path of a small brook as it meandered through the vale, sparkling like diamonds in the high afternoon sun.

As she stood there taking in the sights, her attention was brought to a crowd coming towards her. The folks were tiny, and looked more like insects than people. Nami took a step back in fear, until she saw someone familiar with them. The woman had long raven hair, and walnut eyes. Despite her sharp, slender nose, her face was soft, and welcoming. She wore an ivory gown, decorated with tiny shining stars.

"Thank you, Sorceress, for killing the Wicked Warlock of the South, and setting the Tontatta Tribe free." The raven haired woman said with a low bow.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not a sorceress, and I haven't killed anyone." Nami said in confusion.

"Your ship has. Look." The woman instructed in a sweet voice.

Nami turned to see a pair of legs sticking out from beneath the Thousand Sunny. The lizard print trousers, mid-calf biker boots, and ruby mantle seemed oddly familiar, and Nami started to panic that the ship had landed on someone she might have known. "What do I do?" She asked, a little hysterical.

"Nothing." The woman replied, nonchalantly. "He was the Wicked Warlock of the South, after all. Who enslaved the Tontatta Tribe."

"Tontatta Tribe?" Nami asked with a quizzical look. The woman motioned to the tiny insect looking people who had accompanied her. "You're not a part of their tribe. You're far too tall." Nami pointed out, as the woman was clearly over six feet thigh, and the people of the Tontatta Tribe could easily sit in the palm of her hand.

"I am the Good Witch of the West. A messenger from the tribe arrived to give me the news the moment that the Wicked Warlock of the South was killed."

"A good witch?" Nami queried. She didn't know such a thing existed.

"Yes. In this realm, there are two good witches who reside in the East and West. There were two wicked warlocks, of the North and South, but now there is only one."

"I didn't think witches and warlocks existed!"

"Oh yes, and there is also a great wizard, more powerful than the witches and warlocks put together. He lives in the City of Emeralds." The woman explained.

'Treasure!' Nami thought to herself. The belli signs quickly vanished from out of her eyes when the Tontatta tribe started to shriek and point at the Thousand Sunny. "What is it?" She asked.

"The Wicked Warlock of the South has shrivelled up. You must now wear his enchanted ruby mantle."

Nami looked down at her attire. 'Why not?' She thought to herself since it didn't clash with her rose pink vest top, and stonewash denim shorts. She wrapped the large garment over her shoulders, and was thankful that despite its length, it didn't seem to weigh anything at all.

Then, the Tontatta tribe began to panic again as a soot black cloud started to spew from a spot in the road between them. Two large vultures and a man dressed all in black emerged from the smoke. He was tall with tired, aurlent eyes, and wore a raven feather mantle to match his midnight hair. Nami stared at his vivid black DEATH tattoos across both his knuckles. She somehow felt she had seen them somewhere before.

"Did you kill Eustass-ya?" The man asked, towering over Nami to try to intimidate her.

"It was an accident." She quickly explained.

"Really." The dark haired man growled. "Give me the ruby mantle." He ordered with a gilded stare.

"Who is he?" Nami whispered to the Good Witch of the West, not knowing if it was alright or not that she was so attracted to him.

"It's the Wicked Warlock of the North." The Good Witch pointed out.

'Wickedly handsome.' Nami thought to herself.

The man smirked at her as if he heard what went through her mind. "Hand it over." He pushed, taking a step towards her with his hand held out. "I don't care that you killed Eustass-ya, but I want his ruby mantle."

"Don't give it to him." The Good Witch shouted. "It must have a lot of magick if he wants it so badly."

"Shut up, Witch. And keep out of this!" The Warlock sneered, taking his attention of Nami to concentrate on the Good Witch, who seemed unafraid of him.

"You have no power here, Warlock. Return to where you came from before this girl drops another ship on you, too." The Good Witch laughed.

The warlocks eyes quickly darted to the sky, apparently taking the threat of a falling ship quite seriously. "Fine." He uttered in a low, smoky voice, speaking through gritted teeth. "I'll bide my time before I take my vengeance on you." He said, pointing to the witch before turning to Nami. "As for you, my fine lady, you had better stay out of my way." The warlock ordered, stepping closer to her and sliding a hand to the back of Nami's head, and grabbing her hair in a tight fist.

'Shit.' Nami thought to herself. His grip on her hair was holding her in place, 'I need to-' But before Nami could end her sentence, she felt his lips on hers, and his other arm snake around her back.

Nami's eyes shot wide open with shock. 'Why would he kiss me?' She briefly wondered before clenching her fist, and immediately hammering against his chest to try and get free.

The warlock's golden eyes glistened as he stared at her through hooded lids, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth, before releasing it to speak. "I'll get you, my pretty." He said with a smirk as he set her free, then stepped into a soot black cloud and disappeared in the same manner that he came.

Nami knew that his words were a promise, albeit an ambiguous one. So, despite finding him greatly attractive, she also feared for her life. "I need to find my friends, and fast. Have you seen them? Can you point me in the right direction?" Nami pleaded with the Good Witch.

"To the south there is a great sea that none can cross. It is the same in the east and in the west. The North is ruled by a Wicked Warlock, who would make you his slave if you entered his lands." The Good Witch of the West explained. "You must head for the City of Emeralds. It is at the centre of this land, and where your friends will be."

"How do I get there?" The belli signs returned to her eyes then, and she clapped her hands together with glee.

"Follow the Grand Line. It is paved in gold."

'Gold!' Nami swooned.

"Tell the Great Wizard everything, and ask for his help. Do not be afraid of him." The Good Witch of the West said, and bid Nami farewell.

* * *

**Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece, and L. Frank Baum owns everything relating to the Wonderful Wizard of Oz. **

**I have worked out exactly who all the crew members would be, but as I said on Tumblr, I've just had this sitting on my computer for the last year, wondering what to do with it. So, I finall thought I would post it. If anyone wants me to continue this, I will, but that would mean you'd have to let me know.**

**21st April 2015**


	15. Written In The Stars

**I feel like this is set before my fic', _Trafalgar Family_ :) Yes. Yes it is set before that.**

**Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece.**

* * *

_**Written In The Stars**_

Though their frequency had strangely increased of late, every time the two crews would encounter one and other, Luffy would always demand a banquet. Of course he would, her greedy captain would never pass up the opportunity to stuff his belly full of meat, not even in the face of danger! Right at that very moment, he was as large and round as a parade balloon. It was a wonder he had managed to get through the door of the aquarium bar, though Nami was sure he would not pass through it again later on tonight.

In spite of the fact that the Strawhat's funds were running alarmingly low, food and drink still rained from the heavens. Every fifteen minutes or so Sanji would run down from the kitchen upstairs with platters of something smelling rather delicious in his hands, then grab some bottles of warm sake from the dumb waiter, and flirt with Robin who was sitting nearby. Nami nursed a glass of orange juice, wondering how long it would be until the crews separated again.

She looked on from a distance, as she always did recently. Nami was practically hiding at the far side of the room, watching the other captain discretely, who was sitting at the main mast, almost completely out of view.

It was better that way.

As much as she would have liked to interact with the Heart Pirates, every time the two crews met she would keep well away, seeking either solitude or the company of the Strawhat's first mate for protection. It was all she could do, really. Nami was shrewd and sociable, but whenever she saw him she found it difficult to act normal. She'd become nervous around him.

"Nami-swan~!" The cook cooed, then pirouetted his way over to her, and set a plate down on her knee, beneath her nose. "I made this specially for you." He informed her, then winked and made an attempt to light a cigarette while being suave.

The blonde had the most hilarious expression as he gazed down at her. Eyes glazed, and nostrils flared while he fantasised about something Nami didn't care to know about.

Silver wisps of smoke plumed from his cigarette, curling and rolling in such a peculiar way, Nami thought for a moment that they were a chain of hearts. She shook her head as if to clear her mind of the image, and quickly realised that Sanji's shirt had crimson hearts on it. That must have been why she imagined that particular shape in the smoke. She certainly didn't have hearts on her mind. No.

"Idiot Love-Cook, where's mine?" Roronoa Zoro groaned at Sanji as he inspected Nami's food.

The cook raised his right heel from the ground, ready to strike the swordsman at any moment. "Don't touch that, Marimo-bastard. As if I'd make something like that for you! Get your own." He shouted back at Zoro, then the swordsman got to his feet, and the pair butted heads and began to growl discernible insults at each other. Nami grabbed her plate and glass and scooched along the bench a little to give those two room to fight.

Nami's stomach gave a rather loud grumble her food smelt so amazing, but despite its noises, she couldn't bring herself to eat a single bite. Sanji had made butterflied chicken breast with a red wine sauce, roast potatoes and carrots. The fact that everything on her plate was cut into the shape of a heart was not the reason Nami couldn't eat. The navigator had been feeling nauseated recently, and she simply didn't have a desire to eat. Nami hated that she had lost her appetite, and hated Basil Hawkins for it.

She glanced around the room, and instantly noticed that she had moved into a better view of Trafalgar Law, and it wasn't long until Nami found herself staring. She tried to blame it on the fact that he wasn't wearing his hat, but she knew it was more than that.

Nami had a hard time keeping her eyes off him recently.

The lamp light from above his head glistened in his amber eyes, and there was a slight blue sheen to his skin where it caught the gleam from the aquarium. They'd spent weeks in each others company, and had been allies for months, so why now had she suddenly become so fascinated? She wasn't very superstitious before, but began to wonder if she was now.

'How poetic that a navigator needs a star for guidance.'

When Nami saw Law lips curl into a smirk, she broke from her thoughts and forced her eyes off him, wondering how long she had been staring.

She set the plate down on the bench beside her, then tried to cast her eyes around the room as casually as possible. The bar was filled with music and laughter, and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, everyone except Nami, and Zoro and Sanji who were surrounded by deathly aura's as they continued to bicker, and were now edging closer to her.

"Do you want to say that again, Ero-cook?!" Zoro snarled as he eased Wado Ichimonji out of its sheath a little with his thumb.

Her two bickering companions had pushed Nami to the end of her tether. She sighed heavily, it seemed inevitable that a fight was going to break out. "Will you two stop it!" She ordered, then clobbered the swordsman and the cook upside the head, noticing the Surgeon of Death scowling in her direction as she did.

Nami felt as though her heart had stopped for a second. Panic welled up inside her and she quickly took her eyes from off Law, and frowned at her two men who were curled up on the floor, nursing their heads.

Sanji soon got to feet, dusted himself off then lit another cigarette, muttering something at Zoro before leaving the bar to head back up to the kitchen. The swordsman ignored him in favour of sliding back onto the bench, and glowering at Nami.

"What?" She asked, completely unaffected by his supposedly threatening stare.

"You need to drink, witch." He complained, then pushed a tankard of ale in her direction.

Nami eyed the liquid for a moment contemplating whether or not to have a drink. Alcohol on an empty stomach was never a good idea, and Nami already felt like she could feel acid rising up her oesophagus. She picked up the tankard, but was instantly put off by its pale, milky head. It reminded her of soap suds floating on murky bath water, and she quickly handed the tankard back. "Maybe next time. I need some air." The navigator explained, excusing herself.

The closer Nami got to the door, the more she felt like she really did need some air. In order to get outside, she would have to walk past Robin and Trafalgar Law, there was no other way around it. And after his evil stare from a moment ago, Nami was feeling a little disheartened, and didn't want to be anywhere near him.

As she edged closer, the raven haired woman was looking at her with a mischievous smile. "Why don't you join us, Nami-san?" Robin asked once she got parallel with the mast.

"I, erm ..." Nami uttered. Dozens of replies were circling through her mind but not one would reach her tongue as she looked back and forth between Robin and Law.

Though she imagined they were only morbidly plotting someone's death, there was still a strong pang of jealous in her chest that Nico Robin could sit and speak with him so casually.

Basil Hawkins was to blame for this, Nami was sure. She'd seen him a few weeks ago, and though he had said no names, his words implied so much. 'Death is in your future.' She heard in the back of her mind, it was almost as if Hawkins was in the room with her. It had taken her a while, but she should have known from that alone what he meant. She wondered if Hawkins had a voodoo doll of her that he cast spells upon, stealing her words, and making her heart race and her stomach roll.

She pointed to the door and laughed nervously when it seemed that the words were never going to come to her, then headed straight out of the room, stuffing her hands in the pockets of her jeans, and trying to act as calm as possible.

Once on the lawn deck, Nami ran straight for her mikan trees.

There was a slight bite of cold to the air. Spring was on its way, but winter wanted to linger. The temperature was nothing Nami couldn't brave for the moment, it paled in comparison to the arctic conditions of the North Eastern side of Punk Hazard. Besides, perhaps it would settle her down a little, and cool her head.

She lifted her hand to let her fingers brush over the new growth of her trees as she walked between them. "What is wrong with me?" She sighed wistfully, then leant against the main mast, and closed her eyes as she rested her head back.

Why was she acting so strange? She was a grown woman, yet half the time it felt almost as if some invisible person was tickling her, causing her to giggle, filling her with energy and making her fidgety. The rest of the time she felt sick and dumbstruck. How was it that words seemed to easily escape her when he was around? She was furious that he always left her feeling flustered and embarrassed, even when she hadn't tried to converse with him. She'd never given a damn what any man thought of her before, so how was it that he made her so self conscious?

There was promise in what Hawkins had foreseen, the 'Star' he spoke of the would lead to 'The World'. Was it Law he hinted at? And did she even want it to be him?

His smirk seemed different these days, cocky and confident, and it pissed her off. Not that he didn't come across as overly cocksure before, but this was more of a distinct smile, Nami was sure, like he knew exactly what was going though her mind. Or, more precisely, what wasn't going through her mind. His smile, those gorgeous eyes, even the very mention of his name had the ability to push the 'Purge All' button that Nami was certain was in her brain. Every time she heard a word that was even close to Law or Tora-o she would loose all focus, and her mind would go blank.

'How could he know? He couldn't!' Nami would reassure herself. She'd not so long ago solved the puzzle of why she had trouble keeping him from her thoughts, why she had the desire to interact with him, and the loathing she sometimes felt for both captains when her crew didn't run into the Heart Pirates for weeks. If she had only just worked it out, there was no way Law could know of her thoughts.

Nami took a deep breath and then opened her eyes to unconsciously focus on a brightly shining star in the night sky.

* * *

The very moment Trafalgar Law spotted the pale skinned redhead, he followed him all around the merchants fare. With his crew and his allies nearby, Law wanted to keep an eye on brute, just in case. The Supernova didn't have the highest bounty out of all the rookies for no reason, and Law was pleased he decided to keep the man in his sights as it seemed that the moment Tony-ya stepped into view, Kid acted rather suspiciously, and ducked inside a tent not too far away.

"Room." Law whispered, and when the circumference of his blue aura reached the tent that Eustass entered, he transported himself just inside the canvas. He hid behind a panel of hanging fabric, which had small holes between the weave, just large big enough for him to see through at close proximity, yet still keep him concealed.

Eustass Kid's stool tumbled into the soft grass he got to his feet so quickly. He towered before the Magician, seething at the man's words. "What!" He demanded in a raucous voice, one that was surely heard throughout the entire camp.

The lantern hanging from the apex of the tent cast its light through his red hair, adding to his inflamed appearance. Kid's chest heaved with rage, and his fury tinged his skin as it boiled up his throat. Teeth gritted, and nostrils flared, like a dragon about to breathe flame.

"The cards do not lie." The Magician said sternly. His expression as cold as a lifeless doll's. Perhaps it was calm attitude that incensed the redhead more than his unwillingness to stoke his ego and lie to him.

"I don't care what your-" Kid began to growl, but was quickly silenced when his ally drew another card, then returned it to the deck.

Basil Hawkins rose from his seat, not bothering to duck his head so the curtained canopy dragged over his long blonde hair. "If you meddle in their allied force, it will mean the death of ours."

"Fine." Kid spat, then grabbed hold of Hawkins with his left, metal hand, and parted the curtain at the door so they could both peek out.

Law took a step deeper into the tent to peered through the gap between the two men, to see what Eustass was so interested in.

"Just tell her," Kid said, Law saw a glint of orange hair, and assumed that Kid was pointing to the Strawhat's navigator who perused the surrounding merchant stands with Tony-ya, "that she should be in my bed."

"If it is in her future then the cards shall reveal it." Hawkins said as he shook off Kids hand.

Kid growled, "Just get her in here." then exited the tent, almost tearing its curtain in his anger.

Hawkins let Eustass get a fair distance away before he called out to her. "Cat Thief." He said calmly, and motioned her towards him.

Law carefully stepped back behind the curtain as Nami approached. He was more than curious to know what The Magician was going to say to her after overhearing his conversation with Eustass Kid.

"You're-" Nami started, sounding a little alarmed, but Hawkins quickly interrupted her to put her mind at rest.

"You need not fear me. The cards have shown me my fate should I choice to harm you."

After a moment of silence, The Magician spoke again. "Come, sit." He invited her as he picked up the stool Eustass had recently knocked over, then took two large strides around the small table to sit in his chair.

"I really don't believe in divination." The Cat Thief said with a sigh, but seated herself opposite him. "I have seen some frightening constructs from Devil Fruits, but nothing that is super or preternatural. All the 'unexplainable' things I've seen on the Grand Line have actually had a very logical basis to them, except for Devil Fruits and the sea itself." Nami explained with an air of indifference.

The stoic expression Hawkins was wearing shown no sign that he was vexed by her scepticism. "You, yourself have been named witch, have you not?"

The Strawhat's navigator shrugged her shoulders. "My fighting style is just a matter of science," she explained with a sly smile as she tucked a copper tendril behind her right ear. "the things people can't grasp are always called witchcraft or sorcery."

"Regardless, I would like to give you a reading." Hawkins insisted as he revealed a stack of worn and tattered cards, and placed them I front her.

Nami picked up the proffered deck, and shuffled them thoroughly before putting them back down, never once taking her eyes off The Magician for her obvious fear of deception.

Law was just as untrusting as the Strawhat's navigator seemed to be. The North Blue had been filled with stories of mysticism and magic, even Cora-san liked to tell him such tales, but Law knew that divination was writhe with hokum, and he barely took his eyes of Hawkins as he began her reading.

The mystic's fixed his eyes on Nami as she drew the first card. "Death is in your future." He proclaimed as she set the card on the table before them.

Law quickly glanced at the woman to see her roll her eyes at the card's revelation. "Isn't it in everyone's?" She huffed.

"You misunderstand. It seems your scepticism is a little too deep-seated, Cat Thief." Hawkins replied, his expression unchanged. "Shall I show you your past to uncloud your judgement?" He asked, immediately pointing for her to draw another card.

"The Devil." He said, as she placed the card upright on worn table. "He is The Child of the Forces of Time."

Nami said nothing. She kept her eyes fixed on The Magician, patiently waiting for the card's meaning.

"The Devil represents negativity and tricky. He is fear and weakness, who makes one believe that they are bound by forces out of their own control, yet one is always free to remove the chains of powerlessness and helplessness that bind them."

As Law watched the navigator, he saw her expression falter for a moment before she quickly schooled her features again. Hawkins had obviously stuck a cord somewhere, but barely knew her past, save what the octopus has said in the auction house on Sabaody.

"The Devil held fear over you, preventing you from living an optimistic and fulfilling life. Often, the Devil represents a fixation with material wealth," The Magician paused for a moment as an almost unnoticeable smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. "I imagine that's how you received you epithet." He concluded.

Law smirked, but the Strawhat's Navigator frowned at Hawkins darkly. He could see her porcelain skin change to a florid hue. "Next." She practically growled.

"The next card you draw shall be what has lead you to become the woman you are now." He said flatly.

Nami cut the deck and set another tattered card down. "The Wheel of Fortune." She said with a small smile, obviously recognising the card.

"This card represents the Lord of the Forces of Life. It suggests that one should not simply stand by and accept what is happening to them. Instead of waiting for hope, one should actively seek it. Adversity is a natural part of life, and will always be over turned."

The Strawhat's navigator smiled softly as she listened to The Magician's explanation. Law could only imagine that she related it to brighter time in her life.

"The Wheel of Fortune is unpredictable and inescapable, which is the most challenging aspect of this card, especially if you like to be in control. It will lead you wherever it pleases, and it is better to not fight against its power or else it will crush you."

With those words, Law's mind snapped to Mugiwara-ya, and he could help but smirk to himself as it described his ally perfectly. He had already seen just how formidable and unrelenting that man could be.

"The Wheel is optimism and hope. It brings an abundance of prosperity and good fortune to ones life." Hawkins concluded, never taking his eyes off the woman before him, who was still smiling warmly. "Satisfied?"

"Not quite." The navigator said, with a perked eyebrow.

"Then, then next card is you." And with that said, Nami selected a card.

"The Queen of Cups." Hawkins began, closing his eyes before he continued his explanation. Nami regarded him curiously, as if she was expecting the worst from his choice to not look upon her as he spoke.

By this point, Law was becoming quite bored. Hawkins had said nothing that was truly of interest, and nothing to indicate that she was in any danger of Hawkins himself, or Eustass Kid. But the Magician's next words piqued his interest, stirring something within him than he never cared to acknowledge before; she reminded him a little of Cora-san.

"She is the Queen of Thrones of the Water, and the Queen of Emotions. Beautiful and introspective, compassionate and nurturing. She is a good wife and loving mother, and has the ability to heal the wounds of others through her warm-heartedness and by offering emotional security."

Trafalgar Law looked to Nami then, seeing her in a very different light than he ever had done before. She really was all of those things, and she had demonstrated those qualities while they were on Punk Hazard. The only thing he wasn't certain of was the 'good wife' part, but he found himself imagining it.

"No intuition in more powerful than that of the Queen of Cups. She is the pure force of water, and has the ability to sense the needs of those around her. She connects with people on a soul level, and can remedy broken hearts through her warmth and genuine care."

Hawkins broke off then, and opened his eyes again to regard the woman in front of him. "That does not sound like the Cat Thief I have read about," He paused, and Law found himself becoming uncharacteristically annoyed. 'That's because you do not know her.' He wished he could have said, but refused to give up his concealment. "but, I do not doubt the cards."

'Then hurry up, and let her go.' Law silently ordered.

"Is Death next?" The Strawhat's navigator asked, seemingly in just as much of a rush as Law was to get out of the tent.

"Two more cards must be drawn before I reveal the meaning behind that one." He said in a low, and calm voice.

Nami huffed. "What is this one then?" She asked as she drew a card.

The Magician smiled at her before he spoke. "How poetic that a navigator needs a star for guidance."

Law could see a line appear between Nami's brows as she frowned at the Magician in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"The Star is The Dweller Between the Waters. It shows that you are entering a loving phase in your life, filled with calm energy, mental stability and deeper understanding of both yourself and others around you. This card is saying to you that you should have faith and trust in the Universe, and listen to the strong desire you have within you to take the first step."

Nami appeared to be even more confused now than she was before she received that prognostication.

"The Star will lead you to your next card, which is intertwined with Death, that you drew earlier." Hawkins explained, pointing to the stack of cards for a final time.

She inhaled deeply, then cut the deck before finally selecting one.

"The World. This card is The Great One of the Night Time, and signifies completion, achievement and fulfilment. All of the efforts of the person this card represents are finally paying off and they have reached the end of a journey or have completed a major life cycle"

Law didn't know how he should feel after hearing that. He instantly thought of himself, and how after defeating Doflamingo he could finally move on with his life, and Cora-san could finally rest. He found himself strangely intrigued by the way Nami's confused expression softened as she listened to the Magician's prophecy. Despite any scepticism she claimed earlier, Nami appeared thoroughly interested to hear what he had to say now.

"Everything has come together, and this person is in the right place, doing the right thing, achieving what they have envisioned, and feeling fulfilled and complete. In this sense, the World card also heralds new beginnings that naturally emerge out of the completion cycle."

Law felt his mouth become dry as he listened to that last statement. 'He can't not be talking about me.' He told himself, despite the fact that he was adamant that divination was a load of nonsense. 'Was something meant to happen between himself and Nami-ya? Did he even want her that way?' He had never really considered her as anything more than an ally before.

As far as he knew, the Strawhat's navigator remained silent for a few moments. If she had spoken, then the sound of his questioning mind has drowned out her voice. "So, the completion of a cycle, is that my death?" She asked quietly, seemingly afraid of what Hawkins may tell her.

"Death does not mean that you are going to die. It is symbolic of the ending of a major phase or aspect of your life that may bring about the beginning of something far more valuable and important. You need to put the past behind you and be ready to embrace new opportunities and possibilities."

'New opportunities.' Law repeated to himself over and over again, wondering what that could mean for her, and possibly for him, too.

* * *

"Tired, Nami-ya?" Law whispered in her ear, letting his lips lightly brush against the shell of her auricle before he moved around the mast to stand in front of her.

"Tora-o!" Nami jolted to the side, away from his breathy words which caused her stomach to flutter.

"What are you doing out here?" She demanded with a scowl as she pressed her back firmly against the mast. She wanted to create a little distance between their two bodies, but she stubbornly refused to move from where she was already standing.

Nami held his gaze until he spoke, hating the way she could feel her cheeks begin to warm because of the smirk he was giving her, and their close proximity.

"You were acting strange inside, so I came out to check on you." He explained, shifting his weight on his feet to edge a little closer.

"I'm fine." Nami declared as she folded her arms across her body, creating a boundary between them. As much as she may have fantasised about a similar situation between the two of them, she intended to hide her feelings until she was absolutely sure about him.

"Anyway," She continued when she had found her cool, "you're the one who is being strange! Why were you snarling at Zoro and Sanji when they were fighting? Did they bother you that much? I thought you should be used to them by now."

"Hmm." Law began, while bringing his arm up to place his hand on the mast next to her right ear. "It was Kuro Ashi-ya's shirt that bothered me, but that was all."

"His shirt?" The Strawhat's navigator asked, incredulously. "I don't think you need to worry about the hearts, I doubt it means he wants to join your crew, or anything." She said, slowly rising up on the balls of her feet, and trying to step that extra bit away from him.

"That wasn't what bothered me about it." He explained, moving closer. Law enjoyed the way her cheeks had flushed as she continually tried to distance herself from him, but refused to actually walk away. He had wondered for weeks if she had come to the same conclusion as he had from her Tarot reading, and her peculiar behaviour confirmed it.

"Are you sure you are okay?" He asked, lightly brushing the knuckles of his left hand over her right cheek to feel the warmth of her flush. "You feel a little feverish." He teased with a smirk.

"I'm fine." Nami insisted, saying the sentence slowly to try and pretend she wasn't at all affected by him.

"Hmm," Law mused, pressing his index and middle fingers lightly on her neck. "Your heart is racing." He declared, taking the final step to close the space between them, so their bodies were touching.

'Move Nami.' Her mind told her, but she could feel that she had been captured by him now. She had thought too much about what it would be like to kiss him, and though she knew that she probably should walk away, she couldn't bring herself to do it. His lips were curled into a delicious smile, and she wanted to taste them.

She cursed herself then, as it seemed then like he had just read her thoughts. Law's left hand on her neck moved to rest at her nape, then he brought his right hand up to smooth over the curve of her hip. "And you look like you've lost weight."

"Law!" Nami fumed, smacking his right hand away. 'How could he tell that I've lost weight?' She only didn't really eat when he was around, which wasn't that often.

Embarrassment washed over her then as it seemed that he had been observing her. Nami placed her hands on his chest, and pushed him back as she tried to storm off.

"Don't, Nami-ya." Law said as he grabbed her right wrist, keeping her in place with her hand pressed to his chest.

"Why?" She demanded, trying to wriggle her hand away. She could feel his muscles beneath his sweater, but refused to relax her hand against him.

Law used his grip on her wrist to pull her arm around his back, causing her chest to press up against him. "I could be your world." He whispered to her.

Nami rolled her eyes at his cheesy line, 'Did he really just say that?'

"Both very original, and funny." She laughed sarcastically while she tried to push him back.

Law continued to hold her arm around his back and wrapped his other arm around her waist. "I'm not joking."

'Wait! Does he mean the reading?' She wondered.

"Did you put Hawkins up to that whole thing?" She demanded, trying to not take note of his hard body, flush against hers.

"How could I have? You drew the cards yourself." Law said as he released her wrist in favour of wrapping his arm around her back, and interlocking his fingers together to keep her there.

"Then, why were you there?" She asked angrily. Her hand at his back grabbed a hold of his sweater, and her other came up to rest on his hip.

Law pulled himself to within inches of her face, smirking at the way her eyes were focused on his lips. "I was protecting you from Eustass Kid." He said softly before sealing his lips to hers.

"Do you believe now in what Hawkins told you?" Law broke away from their kiss to ask.

"I don't know." Nami replied. "But I'm willing to take the risk to find out" she said, pulling him back to taste him again.

* * *

**Written for LawNa day 7th June 2015 **(though I actually posted it at 10:50 GMT on the 8th, but it was still LawNa day somewhere in the world at that point)**  
**


	16. Creation

**This was something I wrote for day 5 for the LawNa week on Tumblr, the theme was mythological/historical AU. I thought I would add it in here too, for those of you who are no on Tumblr.**

**Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece.**

* * *

_**Creation**_

Before the dawn of time there was nothing but a vast emptiness, surrounded by realms of burning ice, and biting flame.

Over an age, the vast sweeps of snow and hoar frost from the eternal night of the North, slowly melted and congealed into a tall, and handsome God. And the flickering flames that raged and seethed in the light of the South, gradually cooled and formed into a radiant, fair-faced Goddess.

The Goddess's hair burned brightly, illuminating the vast emptiness with her fiery warmth, and just as a star is captured by an icy black hole, the Goddess was drawn in by the midnight mane of the God, and she danced around him, teasing and enchanting him until he was finally close enough to embrace the captivating and beautiful light around him.

The God and Goddess fell deeply in love with one and other, and developed a bond that was everlasting. Together they gave birth to the sea, the sky, and the earth, and populated it with many children.

Their children grew, and quickly came to envy the celestial powers of their benevolent parents, and their eternal love. They beckoned them down to the earth, and tricked them away from one and other, in order to rule the world for themselves, and have control over time.

Drawn by the eternal pull her husband had on her heart, the Goddess, Nami, took to the skies first in search of her love. She rode a fiery steed, whose mane was as hot and bright as her own. Together, they were called the Sun, and she encircled the world for all eternity, gravitating towards her lover but never able to find him. In her quest, she illuminated the earth for twelve hours, and brought a time that would be known to her children as Day.

The God, Law, caught a glimpse of his true love in the distance, and immediately took to the skies in pursuit of her on a dark steed of his own. He searched for her until the end of time, cloaking the world in a smothering blackness that followed him everywhere he went. It was a dense darkness that his children would refer to as night, and his golden eyes were known as the ever changing moon, whose focus moved nightly, eternally searching for the light of his life.

It is said that if the God Law, and Goddess Nami, do indeed find one and other again someday, that the reunion of day and night would be so powerful and beautiful it would be cataclysmic, destroying the sea, the sky, the earth, and all of their treacherous children; only to once again create new life, and give birth to another cycle of their everlasting love.

* * *

**10th July 2015**


End file.
